Stuck in Underland
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Laura tries to start life anew in Underland, with the Hatter trying his best to both help and woo her. Unfortunately, there's an old enemy watching from afar, and its eye has landed on Laura. Hatter/OC
1. Life in Underland

Disclaimer: Sadly, _**Alice in Wonderland**_ belongs to Lewis Carroll, Disney, and whoever else owns the rights. Only original characters and ideas belong to me.

AN: Here's the sequel! I hope that everyone likes it as much as the first one. There's a bit more romance in this one, plus more than a few surprises (which I know everybody loves). Please read on, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 1: A New Life in Underland**:

"This is driving me insane," I muttered, looking at my reflection in the vanity mirror.

Life in Underland was not what I'd expected. Not that it was more difficult or horrible; it was just…different.

My first full week as part of the White Queen's court was one of idleness. In the mornings, I woke up when I felt like it, and ate a wonderful breakfast either in bed or at a small table by the fireplace. I was allowed to go anywhere I wanted, whenever I wanted, so I spent my days in the library, reading books, studying maps, or trying to learn as much about Underland as possible. At night, I ate alone in my rooms, pouring over a book, or simply being homesick. The Queen didn't call me into her presence, so I figured she just wanted me to get used to the idea of living in her realm. Even the Hatter left me alone, which was strange and left me feeling rather lonely.

So here I was, over a week into my stay in Underland, and unable to find something else to do. I was coming up with nothing. I didn't know how to live in a world without the Internet, electricity, or television, and so here I was, sitting at my vanity early in the morning, with a pair of idle hands and a case of cabin fever.

I looked at my reflection and scowled in thought. Maybe I needed to get out and get some fresh air? I hadn't visited the gardens since the Hatter's…well, since that interesting picnic, so maybe a trip outside was a good idea.

Now that I was "officially" part of the royal court, I was able to wear white, grey, or black gowns, a color scheme that was exclusive to those attending the Queen of Underland. However, I didn't look good in either white or grey, and black was too hot to wear in the warm sunshine, so I'd decided to stick to the rainbow array of gowns the palace seamstresses had been ordered to provide me. Today, it was a blue day dress that came to my ankles, with no trim or anything fancy about it; I was just Laura, the newest addition to Marmoreal, home of the White Queen. I hadn't been given any titles, which was fine with me; I hadn't done anything to deserve them anyway.

'_Okay, I'm moping_,' I silently admitted. '_But considering what happened, who wouldn't_?'

I was in a strange world with no friends (okay, no close friends), and I apparently had some sort of destiny to do something good for a person in Underland. Too bad I didn't know what I was supposed to do, or I'd be rushing to do it quickly so I could get out of here.

'_And what about the Hatter_?' whispered a voice in the back of my head.

My cheeks flushed. He was a sweet guy, and I still remembered how he'd proposed to me, but marrying a man I barely knew was completely out of the question. I guess I could give him a chance, but my heart was torn between wanting to be in love for the first time, and going home. If I gave the Hatter a chance, I'd want to stay here, and I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. Actually, I had no idea what I wanted. My head and my heart were a confused jumble of feelings and thoughts, and I had no clue how to sort them all out.

"Ah, there we are!" cried a voice from my left. "See, it's that sensible girl from the other realm."

I turned quickly, wondering who was talking about me. Blinking, I looked around and saw that, somehow, I'd made it to the middle of the White Queen's elaborate flower garden. However, there was no one around at all; the garden was empty. So who in the world…

"Over here, silly girl," snapped a voice right in front of me. A rose bush three feet away twitched a bit. "Come over here!"

Chuckling softly, I slowly and carefully approached the roses, being careful not to tread or damage the other blossoms that lined the pathway. When I was much closer, I bent over towards the roses to give them my full attention.

"I'm sorry, I'd lost track of where I was," I apologized. "Is there something that you wanted, or something I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is," called a violet. "One of the Queen's ladies was out here not half an hour ago, looking for a particular herb for one of Her Majesty's potions, and couldn't find it. We flowers just remembered there's a patch of that herb over there, hidden behind a large white stone."

I glanced at the violet, and noticed its leaves were pointed in one direction. I followed where it was pointing, and saw an immense white rock that looked as though it served as a seat for anyone wanting to sit and read in the gardens. There was grass growing in front of it, but the back of the rock was facing a hedge. Maybe the herb was between the rock and the hedge?

"What does the herb look like?" I asked the violet.

It gave me a description of what sounded more like a weed, and warned me to be careful, as the larger, more mature plants were unhealthy for my skin. I thanked each of the flowers for their helpfulness (because I didn't want to make any of them angry), and using a handkerchief from my pocket, I went to pluck a few of the smaller, newer plants. I only took two, for fear they might be the wrong thing, and went inside.

A helpful maid took me to the Queen's potion room, and after I was called inside, I bobbed a curtsey to the monarch of Underland, who was sprinkling a few grains of something into a bubbling flask.

"Yes, Laura, what is it?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Forgive my intrusion, Majesty, but the flowers in the garden told me you were searching for an herb," I said, holding out the handkerchief and its contents. "Is this what you were looking for?"

She accepted the cloth and opened it. Her lovely face lit up when she saw the herb lying there, and I watched as she immediately put a whole sprig of the stuff into the bubbling mixture she had brewing.

"You really are quite remarkable, Laura," she said, stirring the potion. "I've had the entire garden searched for this, and none of my courtiers could find it. Where did you say it was?"

"Behind a large white stone, by the hedges," I replied, trying not to look at the containers scattered around the table. All of them had some things that shouldn't be seen by people with delicate stomachs –namely me.

"Ah, yes, I know what you're speaking of," the Queen replied, taking a spoonful of the mix and pouring it into a purple bottle. "I never thought to look there. You said the flowers told you? They are rarely helpful to humans, so they must like you a great deal."

I blushed at the praise. "Thank you, Your Majesty," I said, curtseying.

Meanwhile, I was surprised at the thoughtful look she had while pouring the rest of potion into its bottle. She seemed to be considering something, and just as the bottle was corked, she turned towards me.

"Laura, it seems that the flowers have found a position for you in my court," she said, smiling.

* * *

Because of my "connections" with the flowers, I was now given the task of gathering whatever plants, blossoms, herbs, or other flora the Queen needed for her potions. Luckily, my job did not include the more nasty ingredients; _that_ particular job was for someone else to take care of.

Okay, so being the Queen's official herb gatherer wasn't the job or title I'd had in mind, but at least it gave me something to do. Apparently being liked by the flowers was a rare thing in Underland, and since I'd been respectful and flattering to them, they thought me a decent person. And because I'd befriended the plants in the Royal Garden, this pretty much guaranteed that I'd be helped by _all_ the talking flowers and plants in Underland. Ironic, though, since I'd be harvesting plants for a living…

However, before I could start my first official day on the job, the Queen insisted that I have a horse. _Why_ I needed a horse, I had no idea, but she explained that some plants grew a good distance away from the palace, and I needed a way to travel, because walking would be out of the question. Since I didn't like the idea of walking and lugging a basket full of plants, I decided to accept the horse, even though I had no idea how to ride one.

The Queen dismissed my worries over my lack of experience with the animals. "You need not worry. They are very gentle, and are able to understand and know where you wish to go."

That, however, was the problem: the horses were all _talking_ animals, or at least as intelligent as a human, and therefore couldn't be made to do anything they didn't want to. If I were to ride a horse, it had to be with the horse's permission.

About a day after she'd assigned me my new job, the Queen took me to the royal stables and introduced me to each and every horse there. Some of them stuck up their noses and ignored me, as though I weren't good enough for them; others were too shy to come and say hello, or already had riders they were content with.

Finally, after about an hour, a mare gave her consent to let me ride her. She was a beautiful creature: a soft pearl grey, with a white mane and tail, and a white star on her forehead. She was called Pearl, for her grey coloring, and though she didn't speak a great deal, she seemed to be a sweet animal. I think she liked me as much as I liked her.

Two days later, the Queen summoned me into her potion room. There, I was given a list of things to gather, and while Pearl was being saddled, the Queen surprised me by declaring that a body guard would be going with me on my trips outside the boundaries of Marmoreal.

"Although my sister is banished, Underland can still be a dangerous place to those who are not from here," the Queen explained. "You need someone to go with you, to make sure that you do not go into places you shouldn't, and to keep you safe."

Well, it made sense, so I accepted her help with genuine gratitude.

However, when I went into the courtyard to mount my horse, I was greeted by the sight of a beaming Mad Hatter, perched cheerfully on the back of a deep grey stallion. Enter curse words here.

* * *

Tarrant knew he shouldn't have spent so much time away from Laura, but it had been necessary. She needed to accustom herself to her fate and her new surroundings, and he did not want to be in the way. Lately, he had been contemplating how to slowly find his way back into Laura's favor, especially after being too forward in his affections towards her before. Giving her the ring so soon had probably been a bad idea.

Fortunately, he was spared from doing any planning by a special request from the Queen.

"Laura is to be my official herb gatherer," she'd explained after summoning him to her quarters. "As you know, it is against my vows to harm any living creature, and I count the plants of Underland as part of these vows. Therefore, Laura's friendship with the flowers and such is very much needed."

The Queen had gone on to explain that since Laura had never been outside the walls of Marmoreal, she literally knew nothing of the dangers that lurked outside of them. "She requires a constant guard and a guide, someone who can teach her about our world and protect her from harm. Until I feel better about her going out alone, I believe you would be ideal in that regard."

Tarrant couldn't argue with that, as it was exactly what he wanted: to spend more time with Laura. He would be with her constantly, and would have the joy of teaching her all about Underland. Best of all, he would be able to woo her gently.

So here he was, mounted on a stallion from the White Queen's stables, and walking towards him was the lovely lady herself. She'd chosen to dress in a green gown today, a color that suited her well, and a matching cloak. She gave him a nervous smile as a page came to help her mount.

"I've never ridden before," she warned the page and the mare. "I hope you'll be patient with me."

The page nodded. "Pearl is the gentlest mare in the stable, my lady," he said. "And she's able to protect her rider in any situation. She'll take good care of you."

Laura nodded, and to everyone's surprise, mounted her horse astride. "I think I'd better wear pants from now on," she said, arranging her dress around her. "It would be a lot more convenient that way."

As Tarrant tried to imagine Laura in breeches, she turned towards him. "Do you know where I can find these?" she asked, handing him a small sheet of paper.

Without thinking, Tarrant took the paper and read it over. "These can be found in a field not far from here," he replied. "A good ten or fifteen minute ride, but no more. The trick is to actually find the plants themselves."

She smiled slightly. "Well, then, let's hope that the flowers are feeling particularly helpful today."

Smiling back at her, Tarrant jerked his head towards the main gate. "Then shall we proceed my lady?" he said graciously.

* * *

I quickly learned that horseback riding was not as easy as it looked. Pearl was a very good horse, and very patient with me, but the Hatter had to give me advice on how to sit in the saddle, and said that I should move _with_ the horse, not sit stiffly.

"Relax," he instructed. "Don't grip the reins too tightly; you'll confuse her or hurt her mouth. You will likely be sore the first week or two of riding, but you will soon become accustomed to it."

We managed to reach the field without too much trouble, but after we'd dismounted, I was lost at what to do next. The Queen hadn't shown me any examples of what I was looking for, so I had no clue as to what I was looking for. Maybe the Hatter knew?

I asked him, and was disappointed when he shook his head. "I'm familiar with some, but not all of the flora in Underland. Perhaps you should ask the flowers?"

"Yes, indeed!" cried a nearby daisy. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for plants for the Queen's potions," I explained. "The flowers in the Royal Garden said that you would be able to help me."

Every intelligent blossom within hearing distance perked up and turned towards me. The Hatter came up to my shoulder, leaned forward and whispered, "The blossoms in the Queen's gardens are considered the greatest in all Underland. I think the others shall listen to what you have to say."

A daffodil tilted its 'head' one way and another. "What plants are you looking for, exactly?"

I read the list aloud, and soon, the flowers were clamoring to help. However, even with their help, I had difficultly finding which sprigs of the plants were the best; I definitely did not want to bring shriveled leaves or withered sticks back to the Queen.

An hour later, I was finished, aching back and all. The Hatter was kind enough to help me stand, and even gave me a boost into my saddle.

"If you are in no hurry, we can ride slowly," he suggested, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Are there any questions I can answer, or is there anything you wish to know?"

I thought about all the odd things I'd heard people discuss while I'd been here, and decided to get some answers. My helpful guide was able to answer about half my questions before we arrived back at the palace. To my surprise, the Queen was there, waiting for us, and she looked very pleased.

"Wonderful!" she said, accepting the collection I had gathered for her. "You know, Laura, I was thinking of making green your official color when you ride out. The flowers approve of you wearing it, and when you are outside the walls of Marmoreal, people will know who you are and what you are doing. Of course, you may wear whatever you wish inside Marmoreal, and whenever you are out and about for enjoyment. But when gathering things for me, I hope you will wear green. Is that agreeable for you?"

I had to admit, it did. If people and flowers recognized me and what I did, it would cause less trouble for everyone. Besides, I liked green.

"Thank you, Majesty," I said, smiling as the Hatter came to help me down from my horse. "I think it will suit me just fine."

She beamed. "Good. Now, will you, Laura, and you, Tarrant, join me for dinner in the courtyard this evening? It will be a beautiful night, and eating outdoors sounds delightful."

* * *

To me, dinner wasn't delightful, or at least, not as much fun as I remembered from previous experience. Since Ali had left, I'd been eating alone in my rooms; now, however, I was part of the Queen's royal court, and had to eat dinner with them.

The food was delicious, I'm sure, but I barely tasted it. Inside, my mind was elsewhere, and my heart was longing for a place I might never see again. I was feeling very blue, and even the wonders of Underland couldn't distract me.

However, there was one person who managed to take my mind off my problems, and he was sitting right beside me. I think it was part of the Queen's plan to cheer me up: she knew I was homesick, and knew that the Cheshire Cat was a good way to distract me, so she'd thrown us together at dinner.

I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. At the start of dinner, I could barely manage to choke down my food; by the time dessert was being served, Chess had me laughing and relaxed enough to easily finish my chocolate cake. He did that wonderful trick of making various body parts randomly disappear and reappear, and that grin of his was infectious. To reward him for his hard work, I gave him a good scratch beneath the chin, making him purr.

"My dear girl, we _must_ do this more often," he drawled in that charming voice of his. "I know you must be feeling lonely and such, and I would have been here to lift your spirits, but the Queen thought it might be best for you to battle your homesickness in your own way. If you ask it of me, I will visit you much more often, should you need me."

The Hatter, who was sitting across the table and a couple people down from us, started to get that odd, super-angry look in his eyes, and I knew I'd better head off any unpleasantness before he did something disastrous.

"Thank you, Chess," I said, smiling at him. "That's very considerate of you. Perhaps you and the Hatter can give me a few lessons about Underland? I would very much appreciate that."

Given the prospect of spending more time with me, the Hatter calmed down considerably. In the time I'd been in Underland, I'd never been the one to ask him to spend time with me, so this was probably a very pleasant surprise for him.

'_Well, it's not like I can avoid him anymore_,' I thought to myself. '_I might as well get used to spending a lot of time with him_.'

Alright, I admit that I was starting to look forward to our spending more time together –well, as long as he didn't propose again. There was no way I was going to accept his marriage proposal.

'_Never say never_,' whispered that voice in the back of my head.

I blushed and mentally pushed the voice away. So the guy was growing on me –I mean, I was flattered by his attention, that's all. The Hatter was sweet, caring, and obviously jealous of Chessur spending time alone with me, so how is a girl supposed to react when a man clearly cares about her like that? Still, we were just friends.

"May I see you to your rooms, Laura?" the Hatter asked as the Queen rose from her seat, indicating that the meal was over.

I thought about it, and decided to let him. "Yes, thank you," I replied before turning towards Chess. "Thank you for cheering me up. I hope to see you again soon."

"I look forward to it," he said, grinning widely. "Good night, sweet lady."

Smiling, I watched him vanish before my eyes. A second later the Hatter arrived by my side, offering his arm to escort me. I gently lay my hand on it and followed him into the castle. It was still relatively early, but I was tired and slightly sore from my bout on horseback, even after the hot bath and quick nap I'd caught before dinner.

"You know, I really must arrange for you to receive riding lessons," the Hatter declared. "I'm surprised the Queen did not arrange such a thing, but perhaps she meant for me to do it instead."

"It could be," I replied, though I had to wonder at how eager he sounded at the idea of teaching me horseback riding. "However, I'm more surprised at how quiet you were this evening at dinner. Is something wrong?"

He hesitated before answering. "I did not know if it would be a good idea to disturb you," he admitted. "It pains me to see you sad, but you are clearly still in mourning for your home, and I did not want to risk upsetting you further."

I felt my heart soften. "That's very kind of you. But as much as I appreciate your thoughtfulness, I think it would help me more if you tried to cheer me up, rather than let poor Chess do it on his own. After all, two people working together are much better than one at lifting a person's spirits."

His pale face and green eyes seemed to brighten. "Then that is what I shall do," the Hatter happily declared as we reached my rooms. "Good night, fair maiden."

The kiss he pressed to my lips was brief, but just as sweet and warm as the first he'd given me. It made my insides quake and sent shivers right down to my toes. How was it possible for a man to make me feel this way with a single kiss?

I'd just finished wondering that when I opened my eyes – when had I closed them? – and saw that I was alone in the hallway outside my door. Had I imagined the whole thing?

That was when I noticed something was in my hand. It was a pretty pink flower made of silk, perched on top of a thin cardboard stem wrapped in green fabric.

* * *

From behind a marble pillar, Tarrant saw a smile form on Laura's soft lips. Goodness, he did love that pretty little mouth of hers!

He watched as she gently cuddled the flower against her face, then slip quietly into her room. He had succeeded in making her smile. It was a great triumph.

Humming, he headed to his own room, eager for a new day to begin.

* * *

AN: There's chapter one! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Life Adjustments

Disclaimer: Sadly, _**Alice in Wonderland**_ belongs to Lewis Carroll, Disney, and whoever else owns the rights. Only original characters and ideas belong to me.

AN: An old familiar face makes an appearance in this chapter. I know some people might not like the idea of this person being in the story, but you can't fall into Underland and _not_ meet them. So please bear with me and hopefully the story will still be enjoyable. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 2: Life Adjustments:**

Taking a deep breath, I slowly loosened my grip on the reins and tried to relax. Pearl, sensing my unease, shook her head and snorted her amusement.

I chuckled and stroked her mane. "Sorry, girl. I guess I'm just anxious, this being our first outing alone and all."

The Hatter wasn't happy with the idea, but since it had been at the Queen's insistence that I go alone, he couldn't argue. I was kind of nervous at the idea myself, but Marmoreal would be within sight, and the Hatter could easily get to me if I needed help, so I had no real reason to be scared.

'_Except for the fact that I can't defend myself from danger_,' I thought worriedly.

Okay, that wasn't totally true; if I had to, since I could kick, bite, punch, and squirm my way out of trouble. However, I had no idea how to use any kind of weapon, but even if I did, no one outside of the Queen's guards was allowed to have one. According to their philosophy, weapons were dangerous even to their owners, so most of the people in Marmoreal didn't own one at all.

"Alright, Pearl," I said to my horse. "Let's do this."

The mare nodded and headed for the gates of Marmoreal. The Hatter was watching me from the castle's entry steps, and I sensed him stiffen as I rode away. The poor guy; he was so used to keeping me company, and now the Queen was letting me go out into Underland without him. He must feel crushed and worried beyond belief.

I sighed and let Pearl choose which direction to go. The herbs the Queen wanted today could be found anywhere outside the palace, so I let my kind, darling horse decide where to go, which was sort of a treat for her, since the Hatter and I usually decided the direction.

Letting my mind wander, I relaxed in the saddle and let the reins hang loose in my fingers. '_Hard to believe I've been here for a month and a half already_,' I thought, looking at the scenery.

As we walked along a small trail, I absently began noting the different plants we passed. Most were flowers that I was familiar with, since I traveled this way often, but occasionally, I saw an herb I recognized, and could put a name to. Chess was a good teacher.

Yup, that would be Chess, the Cheshire Cat. Who knew a feline could know so much about herbs and their uses? That knowledge, as well as his warm and quirky personality, made him a fun teacher, and I'd learned a lot from him in the last month. He taught me about the different herbs the Queen used in her potions, and had me at least familiarize myself with the poisonous ones, in case I accidentally handled one.

"That way, the Queen might be able to save you by brewing a remedy, but only if you can describe what is killing you," he had explained.

Luckily, there weren't that many poisonous herbs in Underland, though more than a few had serious side effects if handled incorrectly. The Queen wasn't one to use the dangerous or poisonous plants, but she did like herbs that, when mixed together, could heal sickness or injury. However, by themselves, these individual herbs could cause hallucinations, instantaneous deep sleep, or other incapacitating effects on a person. The flowers, of course, would warn me about these herbs, but what if there were no talking flowers around to help me out? This made my lessons all the more important.

Within a few weeks, I'd managed to learn about the more dangerous plants, and their antidotes. The Queen had been thrilled with my progress, and to reward me, she'd given me something marvelous: a thin, palm-sized book that easily fit into my pocket. When I opened the book and said the name of the plant I was looking for, the pages before me would show an image of the plant I had asked about. It was a pretty impressive magical tool, and according to Chess, it had taken a lot of work to make.

I, of course, was honored and thrilled to own something so magical, but I knew better than to rely on it. What if I lost the book, or forgot it at the palace? Keeping up with my studies was probably the best option for me, especially since it would save my life. Still, I kept it with me whenever the Queen sent me out for herbs, which from day one had been a thrice-weekly occurrence, one which exercised my herbology lessons and helped them stick in my brain.

And as for the Hatter…

The thought of him made me blush. He was proving to be as skilled in riding a horse as he was with dancing. Patient and able to give very good instructions, the Hatter was the kindest teacher I'd ever known, besides Chess. And the Hatter…well, he was fun to be with and chat with. He made me laugh, and helped me to relax after a hard day of studying, herb gathering, and horseback riding.

'_And he makes me flowers out of cloth_,' I smiled, thinking of the growing garden of faux flowers decorating my room in Marmoreal.

I was suddenly jerked back to reality by Pearl, who pulled to a stop. Looking around, I saw that we were in a large field of nothing but wild grasses. For a second, I was puzzled, but then I realized what was going on.

"Now Pearl, sweetie, you know I don't like being messed with like this," I chided my horse. "It's not nice, and it wastes precious time. Come on, let's get back on the right path, okay?"

She snickered and started off in another direction. This was a trick of hers to see if I was paying attention, and for the most part, it worked. As much as I hated to admit it, sometimes the Hatter and I would get so caught up in our conversations that we lost track of where we were going and what we were doing; it was up to Pearl and Thunder (the Hatter's horse) to remind us of our jobs.

Today, though, was my first solo mission. The Queen wanted to be sure that I could do this on my own, just in case she needed something and the Hatter couldn't go with me.

'_Not that many dangerous things came within a mile of Marmoreal_,' I reminded myself. Still, I didn't like the idea of going out by myself.

But there was always the chance that the Hatter couldn't always be with me; he had his own duties, and I had to learn to stand on my own two feet eventually. This was a good way to see how I'd do out in Underland alone.

"Whoa," I said, reining Pearl into a stop. "There we go; I see a patch of what we're looking for. The other herbs shouldn't be far away."

Pearl nodded and stood still while I dismounted, glad that the Queen allowed me to wear breeches whenever I went out. Who'd have thought that riding in dresses would be so frustrating?

Reaching into my pack, I pulled out a pair of white leather gloves – the tools of my new trade – and put them on. Smiling, I knelt down to gather what the White Queen needed.

* * *

Scowling, Tarrant kept an eye pressed to the Queen's telescope, making sure that nothing was nearby to harm his precious lady. After so many weeks of being close to her, Tarrant hated being so far away from Laura's side. However, the Queen wanted to be sure that she was comfortable going out on her own, and so he had been forced to stay behind, watching from afar as the woman he loved went outside the castle walls, unprotected and without him.

"Oh, do stop _fretting_, Tarrant," Chess teased from above his head. "Laura is a grown woman, and is perfectly capable of fending off an attacker long enough to give you time to rescue her. Besides, she's got that wonderful mare with her, and we both know that nothing dangerous dare come so close to Marmoreal. She'll be fine."

Tarrant muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but didn't take his eyes off of her. The list of herbs the Queen had given her wasn't long; surely Laura must be done with it by now?

"You're acting like a mother hen," Chess teased. "She will be back soon. Relax, and learn to trust the judgments of others. The Queen and I think Laura is a capable girl, and so should you. She's not an idiot like her friend, the false-Alice, was."

Well, that was true enough. And Tarrant knew he had to learn to let his sweet lady go out on her own –he would not always be there to protect her, even though he desired to make that his new purpose in the world. If anything happened to her, the light in his life would vanish; he would die on the spot the moment he learned her heart had stopped beating.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tarrant silently willed for Laura to finish her assignment. The moment she returned, he intended to keep her to himself for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

From his perch in the tallest tower of the black stone castle he dwelled in, Ilosovic Stayne, Knave of Hearts and former henchman to the Red Queen, watched the goings on of Underland.

He had lost track of how long he had been in exile, but it hadn't been all bad; the Outlands were livable, if one knew how to hunt for food or trade with the tribes dwelling here. The weather was chancy at best, but at least he didn't have to put up with the screaming tantrums any longer.

'_Ironic how those tantrums ultimately led to her demise_,' he thought with a grin.

Who would have thought that the Red Queen would die after having one of her more spectacular fits? Stayne had been waiting for it to happen for years, ever since the doctors had told him it was only a matter of time until she burst a blood vessel in that enormous head of hers. It was why he had patiently worked, waited, and put up with her annoying infatuation with him: if she died of a burst blood vessel and left no heir, Stayne could easily have claimed the throne for himself, and become King of Underland.

'_Then that dratted Alice had to come along and ruin everything_.'

He growled under his breath. That girl, along with all her friends, had ruined his plans. In the end, the White Queen had chained him to her sister and sent him into exile, leaving him no way back into Underland. The only way back was through the Queen's good graces, and he had long lost that after joining her sister. If he could somehow take the crown, he would, and that would be the end of it.

However, taking the crown was impossible. The mystical forces of Underland had clearly (and publicly) declared Mirana of Marmoreal the true Queen of Underland. By taking the golden crown of the monarchs of Underland, then magically molding it into a white crown meant specifically for Mirana's head, the essence of Underland had declared who was the rightful ruler of the kingdom. If Stayne attempted to steal the crown for himself, like Iracebeth had done, it would not work –he was not of royal blood, and the very powers of Underland would work against him. Therefore, going against the powers that bound Underland together was a very bad idea. He was stuck where he was until the Queen pardoned him, an event that would never happen after all the things he had done.

Not that he regretted any of his actions. Stayne was a rather bloodthirsty man, and he longed for power, which was why he had sided with Iracebeth in the first place. She'd offered power and the chance to gain more of it in the future, as well as the freedom to do whatever he wanted, as long as he did her bidding first. It had been a good arrangement, until she started to become attracted to him.

He shivered at the memories that unpleasantness had dredged up. It had almost been enough to put him off of romance all together, at least until "Um" had shown up –a tall, lovely woman that had actually been Alice in disguise. His brief interest in her had reminded him of the charms that women possessed, and that as soon as Iracebeth was gone, he would need a queen after he'd crowned himself King of Underland (an event that, sadly, never occurred).

Now, though, the Red Queen was gone, and Stayne was alone. Worse, he was beginning to feel the need for decent companionship, which was in rather short supply in the Outlands. Luckily, he happened to now possess a few magical objects to help ease that growing sense of boredom and loneliness.

It turned out that Iracebeth still possessed some bit of magic after her banishment, and with her powers she had created not only this castle, but also a large magical wall mirror which she used to spy on the people of Underland. She wasn't powerful enough to break through the magical protections of Marmoreal (which she'd chosen to avoid anyway), but the rest of Underland was open for her to watch and observe. Now that she was gone, it all fell into Stayne's very eager hands.

Today, he focused on the outside of Marmoreal. The Red Queen had chosen to stay away from her sister's home, but Stayne wasn't so squeamish about looking at the lands around the royal castle. And what he saw in the green fields surrounding the palace interested him greatly.

A young woman, not extraordinarily beautiful, but quite pretty, was gathering something amid the flowers. Normally, this would not interest Stayne in the least, but as he looked closer, he realized that the flowers seemed to actually be assisting the girl, not hindering her. She was, in turn, smiling, laughing, and talking to the flowers, almost as though they were her friends. This was odd, since the flowers of Underland tended to be cranky and generally disliked humans.

Looking closer, Stayne tried to understand why the flowers were so helpful to this girl. She did not appear to possess any magical abilities; in fact, she seemed quite ordinary. However, he could see that there was something unusual, something that screamed that the girl was not from Underland, that she was actually from the same realm that Alice had come from.

'_So why is she here_?' he wondered, eying her carefully.

She must have a purpose here. Most of those who arrived by accident returned to their world quickly; the rest had a reason to remain: a duty to perform, or a destiny that required them to stay in a world not their own. Was this why she was here?

'_It must be_,' Stayne decided. '_She must have a fate here, a connection to a person or an act she must perform before returning home_.' The White Queen would not let her remain without such a purpose.

And he knew the White Queen had given her support to this girl. The horse standing guard over the woman was one from the royal stables, and those animals would not freely give their services to a person unless that man or woman was a favorite of the Queen.

There was also a sort of calmness to her as well, which showed the Queen's influence on the girl. Queen Mirana was known for being able to calm and sooth troubled spirits even without trying, and her touch could be seen on a person, if someone looked hard enough.

"Intriguing," he muttered, watching as the girl chattered at a batch of violets, her hands gently pulling sprigs, leaves, and roots from various plants.

Normally, Stayne preferred 'largeness,' a trait rarely found in Underland. The Red Queen had possessed a large head, but that was _not_ an attractive trait. Stayne was 'large' simply because he was unusually tall, and because of this, he wanted a woman who was as unusual as he was. By the time Alice had arrived in Underland, Stayne had given up hope of ever finding a woman his height, and had begun to lower his standards in finding the right woman.

Then "Um" had arrived, a woman who was not only taller than he was, but in possession of a spirit that would prove a challenge even to him. He had felt drawn to the beautiful blonde young woman, and even after learning who she really was, Stayne realized that what he needed was a lady who was large in body _and_ in spirit. If he could not have a woman with both these traits, he would settle for one or the other.

'_And this girl certainly has spirit_.'

Well, more like she had _heart_. He could see how gently she handled the plants she harvested, and how sweet her smile was as she laughed at the flowers. But there was also a spark in her that drew the eye, a spark that pulled his attentions towards her. She might just be what he was looking for: a female companion in his exile.

Grinning, he leaned back in his chair and watched her finish her work. The horse stood still as she loaded her saddlebags and tied them in place, then pulled herself into the saddle, riding astride instead of sidesaddle. It was then that Stayne realized that she was wearing _breeches_ and not a gown.

"Fascinating," he muttered. He'd never seen a woman wear breeches so openly. The White Queen must like her a great deal to allow her outside Marmoreal dressed like that.

And if she so openly threw propriety back into Underland's face, the girl must be something interesting indeed…

* * *

Yawning, I was feeling pretty darn good as I rode through the gates of Marmoreal. The guards nodded a greeting at me, which I politely returned to them, and let Pearl take me right up to the marble steps at the end of the long pathway.

Even from a distance, I could make out the Queen standing there as Chess floated above her fair head and crown. The Hatter was to the Queen's left, and I smiled as I spotted him shifting back and forth from foot to foot, clearly anxious for my return.

We finally arrived before the steps, and the Hatter practically flew down to meet me and help me down from Pearl's back, a worried look on his face. As my feet met the ground, those astounding neon eyes swept over me, clearly searching for any sign of injury.

I gave him a reassuring smile and reached out to squeeze his arm. "I'm fine," I told him. "I got everything the Queen wanted, nothing to it. Besides, I had Pearl with me. I'm fine, really." He didn't look convinced, but nodded just the same.

As two pages untied the saddlebags and took them inside, the Queen glided down the steps to meet me. "You've done very well, Laura," she said, smiling happily at me. "It eases my spirits to know that you will be able to go out even if the Hatter is unavailable to escort you. Well done."

"Thank you, Majesty," I replied, bowing my head. "I would be happy to go out whenever you have need of me to do so."

She nodded. "Tonight, we will celebrate your progress. There will be dinner and a small dance afterwards, so please rest well before then." I bowed as she drifted into the castle's depths.

Once she was out of sight, Chess came to float right in front of my face, a very pleased smile on his own. "Well done, my dear," he drawled.

Laughing, I reached out and scratched under his chin, drawing a contented purr from him. "I have you to thank for that, Chess," I told him. "With such a marvelous teacher, there was no way for me to have problems with the gathering part."

"Hmm, indeed," Chess murmured, eyes half-closed as I continued to scratch his chin. "And you are a good student, so it was a good match all around, don't you think, Tarrant?"

The Hatter didn't look happy, which unsettled me a bit. I didn't like seeing him angry or upset, so after a moment, I stopped petting Chess with a silent sigh.

"Well, it's getting late," I said, giving the feline a pointed look. "I had better get inside, wash up, rest, and get ready for dinner. Hatter, will you escort me?"

He jerked in surprise, but nodded. "Of course, Laura," he said, looking slightly pleased. "Good day, Chess. We will see you at supper."

Chess winked at me and vanished in a swirl of vapor, leaving me alone with the Hatter. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned towards my wild-haired friend. "What was that all about?" I asked. "You're not usually so…stand-offish."

For a moment, he stopped and stared, apparently lost in thought. I waited for him to stay or do something, knowing that if I was patient, he would let me know what was troubling him so much.

After a while, I was rewarded. His shoulders relaxed and sagged, and the tense look on his face faded, but didn't vanish completely. He was ready.

"I do not like the idea of you riding out to the fields without me," the Hatter softly replied. "You could be hurt, or come into danger, and I would not be there to keep you safe."

He took my hands in his and clutched them tightly. "My greatest fear is that you might never come back," he whispered. "And I do not think I could bear that."

My heart melted. His words were so sweet, I had to smile at him. "I doubt that anything can happen when I'm so close to the Queen's castle. But if it makes you feel better, I'll try and send for you whenever I am sent out on herb gathering business, alright? If you can't go with me, I'll see if one of the guards can trail along, just to keep an eye on me. Would that make you feel better?"

"No," he replied, sulking. "But I suppose it is the best you can do."

I laughed. "Alright, then, that will be our arrangement. Now, let's go inside. I'm tired and dirty, and dinnertime is going to arrive sooner than I'd like."

* * *

Tarrant nodded and offered his arm, as he always did. And like always, Laura accepted it, a deed that always warmed his heart. Besides her laugh, her smile, and her charming blush, Tarrant lived to have her hand on his arm. Her touch was gentle and warm, like her heart, and that was what he loved about her. She was as good as she was lovely.

After leaving Laura in her room, Tarrant went to his own, thinking frantically of what to do about her safety. He hated the idea of her traveling outside Marmoreal's walls without him, even though it was probably inevitable. There were bound to be times where she would be required to gather herbs and he would be unavailable, though he would happily drop everything to go with her.

However, if he was charged with an important task that could not wait or be put aside, Laura would have to go without him. Keeping the Queen waiting was not wise, though she was one of the most patient persons in Underland. No, the reason one shouldn't keep the Queen waiting is that the potion she was making would likely go bad or be ineffective if the herbs were not gathered and added quickly. A whole day's work might be wasted if Laura were forced to wait for him.

Tarrant did some quick thinking. He knew this was one battle he might not win, not unless he thought this through and planned accordingly.

First, the Queen had assigned him to look after Laura, a task he'd happily accepted because it was what he wanted and what both the Queen and Laura needed. It was also something he liked doing, and he felt that perhaps Laura liked it, too.

But now he was torn between protecting her and letting Laura go out on her own, like parent who must let their child wander beyond the gates of their parents' house. After all, Laura was a grown woman, a member of the Court, and she had duties to perform. She needed to breathe and be free, and being too protective would be like smothering her. He could not do that to Laura, but nor did he want to give up the cherished position as her guard and protector. Perhaps he should speak to the Queen about this matter.

'_Especially since she would not want her herb gatherer coming to harm_,' he reasoned. Sometimes, people tended to wander off in Underland, and not come back.

But if he could not convince the Queen to let him be Laura's permanent protector, he could at least do everything possible to make sure he became Laura's friend…and eventually, something so much more.

Smiling, Tarrant headed into his own quarters, eager to prepare for the evening's events.

* * *

AN: I hope people don't mind Stayne being in the story, but I needed a villain, and of course, he's still alive and kicking, so why not? Besides, he's such an awesome character, I couldn't resist. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Love and Abductions

Disclaimer: Sadly, _**Alice in Wonderland**_ belongs to Lewis Carroll, Disney, and whoever else owns the rights. Only original characters and ideas belong to me.

AN: This chapter's going to be shorter than the others before it, because making it longer would only disrupt the flow of the story. Plus, I'm thinking of making this into a trilogy, so this fic might be just as short as the previous one, so please don't hate me if I suddenly stop and say to wait for the next part of the trilogy. Meanwhile, please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Love and Abductions:**

Tying a ribbon at the end of my French braid, I sighed while trying to decide if I wanted to laugh or be annoyed.

It had been two weeks since I'd gone out on my first task alone, and since then, the Hatter had constantly been by my side whenever I was sent to gather the Queen's potion ingredients. No matter what he was doing, or if he was in the middle of something, the Hatter dropped it all to go riding out with me. I was flattered, and rather glad of the company, but worry had nagged at me about what the Queen would say about this new determination of his.

Turns out I didn't need to worry. After dinner last night, the Queen had called the two of us into her quarters and announced that, since the Hatter was so intent on keeping his position as my bodyguard, it would now be one of his official positions at court. He was now my official protector, as well as the Royal Hatter.

"I also give you, Laura, permission to take Pearl on rides outside Marmoreal whenever you wish," she said, inclining her head towards me. "You need to go out and have fun, and I'm sure Pearl would relish going out just for the sake of running."

Sadly, "free time" was pretty rare for me, since I never knew when I would be handed a list of herbs to pick. However, I was pretty sure that today was going to be one of those "free" days. There had been a gleam in the Queen's eyes when she'd given me permission to ride Pearl for fun, and a smile on her face, so today was probably going to be a good day to go out riding, just for the heck of it.

'_Only if the Hatter isn't being so overprotective_,' I thought, sighing.

Although I knew he was being overprotective by wanting to always be with me, I also knew it was because he wanted to spend time with me. And though I'd never admit it, I liked spending time with him. He was funny and sweet, so really, I had nothing to complain about. His presence was never stifling or overbearing, so the arrangement was actually a pretty good one.

Smiling, I checked to make sure my riding outfit looked okay, and headed out, knowing that the Hatter would be in the courtyard, waiting for me.

* * *

Tarrant almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Laura coming towards him, clad in a crème shirt, brown breeches and brown leather boots. He still had difficulty seeing her in those outfits –not because it wasn't proper, but because she was so adorable in them. A pity the only times she wore those were when she went out riding –he would dearly love to see her wear them more often.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice somewhat higher as he spoke. He always got nervous whenever he saw Laura in riding breeches; the sight of her made his mind spin.

She smiled. "Of course. Can we race today? I've never ridden very fast, and I think Pearl would like it. Wouldn't you, girl?"

The shining grey mare nodded eagerly, as did Tarrant's mount, Thunder. Privately, Tarrant was beginning to think that his large, dark grey stallion had a fondness for Laura's mount, an eerie mirror of what Tarrant himself felt for Laura. Of course, Tarrant was hoping that his wooing would go better than Thunder's was.

"If you wish," he agreed, watching Laura swing herself into the saddle. She was starting to get good at that.

They rode out at a walk, but the moment they were beyond the walls of Marmoreal, Tarrant urged his horse into a run. Laura yelped in protest at being left behind, and he heard her goading Pearl to hurry and catch up.

Grinning, Tarrant led them to a meadow not far from the castle walls, and reined in. Laura stopped beside him, and the moment she did, he was at her side, holding out his hands to her. "My lady?" he said courteously.

Blushing, she accepted his help down, and watched in surprise as he produced a blanket for them to sit on. As she settled onto the blanket, Tarrant produced a packet of tea sandwiches and tarts from his coat, as well as a bottle of cold tea he had made.

"I thought a picnic would be enjoyable," he said.

They had not had a picnic together since the night of his proposal, and he could see that she was worried about him recreating that night. To ease her worries, Tarrant sat next to her, and took her right hand.

"I merely wish to share lunch with you," he assured her with a smile. "Will you join me?"

Laura nodded, her posture relaxing a bit as he unwrapped their meal. In minutes, they were both nibbling away, though most of Laura's tarts ended up inside Pearl's stomach.

Tarrant had to smile at that. She truly was one of the kindest creatures in Underland, and he desperately hoped that one day she would be his.

* * *

As I slipped a bit of tart to my begging mare, I noticed the Hatter had a dreamy smile on his face as he looked at me. Trying to look busy, I gave Pearl a scratch behind the ears and decided to ignore that look.

Ever since my stay in Underland had become permanent, I'd noticed that the Hatter had started to pull back a little in his feelings towards me. While he was overprotective, he wasn't being so obvious in 'courting' me, and I was beginning to think that perhaps his attraction had merely been a crush. Maybe, since I was no longer in danger of leaving, his feelings had begun to fade away, and that attraction was fading to friendship. Well, that was a good thing, right?

My stomach twisted slightly. I wasn't so sure about that now. After a girl hears a man say that he loves her and wants to marry her, then the guy starts to back away and become either "hot" or "cold" towards her, it totally jumbles her up inside, and boy, was I starting to feel mixed up.

As I bit into a cucumber sandwich, I realized that I was starting to ask the questions that any woman would ask in my place. Did the Hatter really love me, or was it just a crush on a girl from another world? Was it a good thing or a bad thing that he was pulling away?

'_And why is he looking at me like that_?' I wondered.

It was the same look he'd given me a thousand times before I had been sentenced to stay in Underland, but which I'd seen little of since. Was he pulling back to give me space, maybe so he could win me over slowly? After all, he had all the time in the world now that I wasn't going anywhere. There was no rush for him to marry me now, if he still wanted to.

I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of marriage. Back home, I'd never really thought about marrying anyone, though the thought of adopting a child had seemed promising. Now here I was, thinking about marriage while sitting in a field of grass and wild flowers with the Mad Hatter, who had a content and dazed look on his face. It was kind of trippy.

A warm nose nuzzled my neck, and I giggled, turning to find Pearl giving me a "puppy dog" look. Laughing at her antics, I gave her another tart. "That's the last one," I warned as she munched the pastry down. "If I feed you any more, you'll be sick, and then I'll have to _walk_ all over Underland to get herbs!"

She snorted and shook her head, but obediently backed away to go eat grass with Thunder. Left at last to enjoy my lunch, I picked up the last remaining tart and bit into it with relish. For some reason, the berry tarts in Underland were the perfect blend of sweet-and-sour, something I couldn't find back home. They were now my favorite treat here, besides the frosted cakes served at afternoon tea.

"You are very good with animals," the Hatter commented as I finished my tart. "Most who visit here from your realm never quite become accustomed to the animals, nor the animals to them."

I flushed and looked down, my fingers nervously fiddling with the blanket. "I've always had a soft spot for animals. I think each of them is beautiful and wonderful in their own way."

Orange speckled fingers crossed my vision and slid under my chin to lift my head up. I saw those incredible, otherworldly eyes staring into mine, and held my breath as his thumb stroked my cheek.

"You have the kindest, gentlest heart in all Underland," he whispered, leaning close so that his lips hovered a breath away from mine.

By now, his fingers were gently caressing my jaw, and the little tingling sensations they made caused me to close my eyes. His fingers, slightly callused from too many pinpricks and rough materials, were making my skin tickle.

Then, he kissed me –gently, softly, and lovingly, like he had that night in the garden, all those weeks ago.

'_So much for those theories about his feelings fading away_,' a voice breathed in the back of my mind. Yup, so much for those ideas.

When he pulled away, my eyes stayed closed, my mind wondering what would happen now. It was obvious the Hatter still loved me, but what did I feel for him?

'_He's sweet, caring, and willing to protect you from hell itself_,' reasoned that voice in my head. '_He's also handsome, in his own way, and he thinks the world of you. What more could you ask for in a man_?'

Besides the fact that he was probably called the Mad Hatter for a reason? Not much.

Okay, I _was_ starting to feel something for him; I just didn't know what it was yet. It seemed a bit too soon to be called _love_, and it felt more powerful than an attraction, so where did that leave me? Stuck in emotional purgatory?

"We should get back to the castle," the Hatter whispered.

I opened my eyes to see that the neon in his had darkened to an emerald-sea green. I remembered how his eyes had looked whenever he was angry or upset, so did this new color mean something else? The man was like a mood ring I couldn't understand because I didn't know the code behind the colors.

He helped me to stand so that he could begin to pack up the remnants of the picnic. This left me to stew in my melting pot of emotions for a bit, and after a minute, I knew that I needed to get some fresh air, preferably alone. Maybe I could bring the Queen some mint or something? I know she liked to use it in her teas, and that her cook put mint oil in the pastries, so why not?

"I think I'm going to pick some mint for the Queen," I told him, inching towards Pearl. "I'll meet you back at the castle soon."

The Hatter looked at me in surprise. "Mint for the Queen?" he asked, puzzled. "I suppose that will be alright. I'll return these to the castle and come back for you soon."

We then rode off in different directions, and in no time, I'd found a field where wild mint grew. Pearl went off to graze a little on some clover, leaving me to my task. I was done quickly, and wrapped the mint inside a handkerchief I'd had in my pocket. Coincidently enough, it was the handkerchief that the Hatter had given me when Ali had left.

I was getting ready to call Pearl when a large shadow flew over my head. I looked up, wondering if it was a cloud, and the next thing I knew, I was up in the sky with something tremendously strong wrapped around my waist.

Terrified, I screamed as loud as I could, praying someone would hear me.

* * *

Tarrant heard the scream as he headed back towards the fields, and knew it was Laura. He'd left her alone, and now she was in danger!

Spurring Thunder into a gallop, he reached the area where he'd last seen her, and saw Pearl rearing on her hind legs, neighing in anger. On the ground beside the mare's hooves lay a handkerchief and a scattering of green leaves. He smelled mint in the air, and when he stooped from the saddle to pick up the cloth, he saw it was his own handkerchief, the same one he'd given Laura.

Tarrant's vision turned red. Someone had kidnapped the woman he loved, and if he had to tear apart all of Underland to find her, he would.

* * *

For two long weeks Stayne had been spying on her, the mysterious woman from the other realm, and in that time, he had learned much.

From the tasks she performed, he knew she was the gatherer of herbs for the White Queen, a very great honor indeed. The Red Queen had never had use for mixing potions, but Stayne knew that to be trusted to gather what the Queen needed was indeed a very important position.

He had also learned that the White Queen's hatter, Tarrant Hightopp, was in love with the girl.

The thought of his enemy winning over the lady was enough to make Stayne's blood boil. He could not forget how the Hatter had bested him in battle, and prevented him from killing the Red Queen outright, thereby condemning Stayne to exile with the woman he detested most in the world.

Fortunately, he had a very special weapon on his side.

While the Jub-Jub bird who served Iracebeth had been killed in the battle between the two queens, it had managed to lay a single egg before its demise. Since the Jub-Jub birds nested in the Outlands, it hadn't taken Stayne very long to locate the lone abandoned nest and take the egg. He had then hatched it, raised the chick, and trained it to obey his every command. Now the bird was full grown, and Stayne knew exactly what to do with it.

"Fetch me this girl," he ordered the bird, showing it a portrait of the girl he'd drawn. "Bring her to me, alive and unharmed, or else I'll roast you for dinner!"

He had taught the bird early that if it did not obey, Stayne would torture it cruelly. Jub-Jub birds feared fire, and Stayne was quite good at using tricks and slight of hand to convince his bird that he could conjure flame and wield it at will. Thus, the bird obeyed him completely and without question.

As the Jub-Jub bird flew off into Underland, Stayne rubbed his hands together and smiled. He had watched the Hatter courting the girl while also serving as her protector. It was clear that the hat maker was infatuated with her, and who could blame him? There was something strange about her, and Stayne saw it and wanted it. More importantly, he hated seeing the Hatter so close to having it.

Snarling, he threw a punch at the wall, sending small cracks through the deep black stone. Alright, he was jealous; he admitted it. He wanted to be back in Underland, back in the graces of a Queen who would let him do whatever he wanted, when he wanted, and he wanted that girl. He wanted it all, and the Hatter had it.

Of course, the Queen currently on the throne was a completely different kettle of lobster all together. The White Queen would never allow Stayne to get away with even his mildest and least nasty hobbies, which was a pity. Exile might be slightly better, in that he could do whatever he pleased, but Underland was magical and glorious, and it was home. He would never be allowed there again.

'_But I can have the girl_,' he thought with a sneer-like smirk. '_I can at last have someone to share my banishment and torment with, and she will have a pretty face I can look upon without disgust_.'

A few minutes later, a piercing shriek reached his ears, causing him to look up. The bird had returned, and in its talons was the form of the girl. Stayne couldn't be happier at his success. Slowly, the bird landed on the floor, and as the immense talons relaxed and released its unconscious prey, Stayne moved closer to inspect his prize. He was pleased with what he saw.

Dark brown locks framed her face, and it was a fair face indeed. Her complexion was slightly tanned from the sun, and her cheeks were pink from her flight through the sky's cool air. Stayne noticed, quite happily, that her small rosebud mouth matched the pink of her cheeks.

"A pity her stature is so small," he muttered.

Of course, compared to him, everyone was small, but she was smaller than those he was used to. Perhaps the word he was looking for was 'petite,' for she was small, but in a pretty way. He could see why the Hatter liked her so.

Anger flashed as he remembered what had happened not an hour ago, when he'd seen the girl with the Hatter's lips pressed against hers. Once again, Stayne's enemy had something he did not, and it was not going to be forgotten easily.

Pressing a gloved thumb to her lips, he gently caressed them, wondering if he would be able to sneak a kiss from her before she woke. He had never kissed a woman before; they were usually too afraid of him, and avoided him at all costs.

After a moment's thought, he decided to wait until she was awake -the challenge she would provide would be so much more entertaining than simply taking what he wanted. He did so love a challenge!

Sweeping her limp form up in his arms, Stayne carried her up to the finest sleeping chamber (besides his own, of course). He had better lock her inside while he hunted, for he wanted a fine feast waiting when she awakened.

* * *

AN: There's chapter three! Number four should be up in a couple days, and it will be the usual long chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: Sadly, _**Alice in Wonderland**_ belongs to Lewis Carroll, Disney, and whoever else owns the rights. Only original characters and ideas belong to me.

AN: Poor Laura, stuck in a castle with creepy Stayne! Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine…for a while. Please be kind and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Damsel in Distress:**

Groaning, I opened my eyes and tried to ignore the aches in my body. I couldn't remember when I'd lost unconsciousness, but I very much recalled being lifted up into the air and carried off, though what sort of creature could do that, I had no idea.

'_Of course, this is Underland_,' I reminded myself. '_There are probably a dozen different animals and beasts that can fly and bear the weight of a human_.'

What those creatures were, of course, was beyond me. Right now, however, I had something more important to figure out, namely where the hell I was, and how I was going to get away.

Looking around, all I saw was polished black marble: black marble walls, floors, ceiling, everything. The furniture was elegant, but made of black wood, and the whole room seemed bleak and cold. The bed I was lying in was soft as a cloud, though, as were the black silk sheets tucked around me. Whoever lived here had very dark, very expensive tastes.

"Good, you're awake," said a voice.

My head jerked around to face a tall figure in an even taller doorway. The black marble pillars that framed the door were decorated with gold filigree, as were the large ebony doors themselves. Even the door handles looked as though they might actually be sold gold, rather than painted.

And the man who stood there was the tallest I'd ever seen. He had to be seven or eight feet tall, and could have made even the pro-basketball guys back home look puny. He was rather thin, but as he walked towards me, he moved like a giant cat moving in for the kill. The heart-shaped patch over he wore his scarred left eye, as well as the battle armor, didn't help very much, either.

In seconds, the stranger was beside the bed I was lying in, and while he took a seat on the side of it, I was busy trying to scoot as far away from him as possible. Although the bed was large, and I was able to put a good bit of distance between us, he happened to have long arms, and if he wanted to, he could lean over and grab me if I wasn't quick enough. I guess I'd just have to be quicker.

"What do you want?" I asked, squirming as far out of his long reach as I could get. "Who are you?"

He gave me a rather chilling smirk. "Forgive me," he said, inclining his head. "I am Ilosovic Stayne, Knave of Hearts, and former law enforcer of the Red Queen. However, you may call me Stayne. And who are you, my dear?"

The last thing I wanted to do was tell him my name, but I had the feeling that lying to him was a bad idea, so what choice did I have? "I'm Laura," I softly replied, still trying to keep a lot of space between us.

"Laura," he repeated, as though he were testing the name on his tongue to see if he liked it. Apparently he did, because the smirk turned into a small, terrible grin. "I like it. It suits you."

I didn't know if that was a compliment or not, so I said nothing. Instead, I looked around and asked, "Why was I brought here? Is it because the Red Queen wants me?"

His eyes darkened, and the smile faded. "The Red Queen is dead," he replied with relish. "It was I who brought you here."

A chill went down my spine. The Red Queen was dead? Did the White Queen know that? Somehow I didn't think so, but if what Stayne said was true, then why was I here? For revenge upon the Queen who had sent him into exile?

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded to know. "What's the point in bringing me here? I'm of no importance to the White Queen, you know. You'd have been better off taking one of her ladies if you wanted to get a message across to her."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Oh, no, dear lady, I've no message for Queen Mirana," Stayne replied. "I have taken you for two purposes. First, because I am in need of companionship, preferably female companionship. Second, I've taken you because not only are you female and quite fair, but also because my enemy, Tarrant Hightopp, loves you, and taking you will cause him great pain."

Oh, well, that's just great. I'm being used as a means to torment my poor Hatter. Wait, did I just call him "my" Hatter? Maybe I'd hit my head or something.

"So…" I said nervously, "What are you going to do with me?"

'_Please don't say torture, please don't say torture_,' I pleaded in my mind.

Pain and I did not go well together, and if he wanted any information, I'd spill out any answers I could give without hesitating. Well, I'd try not to, of course, but the idea of being put in pain was terrifying.

"Well, now, I haven't given it that much thought," Stayne replied, inching a bit closer to me. "For now, you'll stay here in this room. It's the finest I can offer you, besides my own suite of course."

I swallowed nervously. "Was it the Red Queen's room?" I meekly asked, leaning away from him.

He laughed. "No, that room has been completely destroyed and turned into a nest for the Jub-Jub bird. I detested the woman, so it seemed fitting to ruin her quarters and give them to a creature less temperamental than she was."

"Jub-Jub bird?" I squeaked.

Stayne nodded. "The creature that brought you here. It's one of the most feared animals both inside of Underland and out. It usually keeps to itself here in the Outlands, but if raised from the egg, it can be trained and made to do anything asked of it."

Great, I was stuck in a castle with a psychopath. What was I going to do now? Planning an escape would take a while, so I guess I'd have to buy some time. It might be a good idea to keep on this guy's good side until then.

Rising from the bed, Stayne gestured towards a large wardrobe made of black wood. "There are clothes for you in there. I expect you to be dressed appropriately when I return from my hunt to escort you to dinner."

Then he was gone, locking the door behind him and leaving me feeling slightly sick to my stomach. I'd been left in my clothes from the White Queen's castle, but it seemed that Stayne wanted me dressed in "his" colors. And as much as I wanted to refuse, I didn't dare. Being alive was a very good thing.

Sighing, I got up and went to the wardrobe. Inside was an array of black gowns in different styles and made of different materials. All of them were trimmed with lace or other fabrics cut into heart-shapes, probably because Stayne still regarded himself as the Knave of Hearts.

Temporarily resigned to my fate, I chose the plainest gown in the wardrobe, pulled it on, and sat down at a vanity made of ebony and trimmed in gold paint. My hair had come loose of its ribbon, and was now a tangled mess. A quick brush with a silver hairbrush fixed that, and when I was done, there was nothing left to do but sit and think.

'_Okay, think, Laura, think_,' I told myself. '_What can you do to escape_?'

Well, obviously, not much. If Stayne had that humongous bird-creature doing his bidding, no place was safe for me. I could escape and run off, trying to keep out of sight, but I didn't think that would work –that Jub-Jub bird had to possess eyes as good as a bird of prey's in order to spot me on the ground and grab me, so getting me back wouldn't be a problem for it. So escape was either impossible, or a bad idea.

But what about a rescue? Would someone notice I was missing and inform the Queen? Or would they suspect that I had grown tired of Underland and tried to escape back to my world?

'_No, they know me better than that_,' I told myself, chewing my bottom lip in thought. '_Besides, Chess and the Hatter would speak up for me_.'

At that thought of the Hatter, my heart beat faster. Somehow, I knew that he'd figure out that something bad had happened, and that he'd do everything in his power to rescue me.

Sighing, I looked out my window and whispered a name I'd never before said aloud.

"Tarrant."

* * *

He was starting to get angrier and even more anxious as he stood in the throne room, waiting for the White Queen to appear. She was in the middle of brewing a very sensitive potion, and could not leave it yet. As soon as she was free, she would meet with him.

Scowling, Tarrant felt his blood rushing though every vein in his body. If any harm came to Laura, he would rip her abductor limb from limb in order to get her back. And if she were dead, then he would avenge her, then follow her into death.

A door opened somewhere, and when he looked up, it was to see the Queen take her throne. She looked concerned, and rightly so; it had been some time since an urgent summons had been brought to her attention.

"Tarrant, what is it?" she asked, eying him closely. "The messenger said it was urgent, but he did not say what the matter was."

Since he didn't want to waste any time, Tarrant decided to be blunt. "Majesty, Laura has been kidnapped."

The Queen's normally peaceful and demure face became hard and authoritative. "You are certain?" she asked, sitting straight up on her throne.

"Her horse confirmed it," Tarrant informed her, his Scottish accent growing more apparent. "Pearl saw a great winged creature swoop down from the sky, and watched as it flew away, Laura screaming in its talons. It flew towards the Outlands, and we all know who dwells there."

"My sister and Ilosovic Stayne," the Queen uttered darkly. "If this is a plot of theirs to force me into easing their punishment, it will not work. I will gather my advisors and see what can be done."

Knowing that a war council was going to take hours at least, Tarrant gruffly cleared his throat. "If I may, Your Majesty?" he asked. She nodded her consent. "I would like to go in search of Laura myself. It may be that one person alone may do what an army cannot."

The Queen looked thoughtful. "You may be right," she replied. "I cannot risk sending the entire army out to find Laura, especially since we don't know where, exactly, to find her. And if my sister has somehow managed to gather another army under her banner, it would be foolish to leave Underland undefended."

"I will go with him, Majesty," purred a voice above their heads. Tarrant looked up and saw Chess drifting down to hover at his left shoulder. "I am fond of the girl, and between the two of us, Tarrant and I can handle almost anything your sister may throw at us."

Queen Mirana nodded. "Very well. The two of you may go, but the moment you suspect any sort of help is needed in rescuing Laura, or in defending the boarder near the Outlands, _you_ must report back here immediately, Chess. Is that understood?"

Although this command might mean Chess leaving Tarrant alone in a dangerous situation, both feline and man nodded; they knew that such important information might be vital to Underland's survival.

"As soon as you are well provisioned, Tarrant, you may leave. Be careful, and if possible, bring Laura back safe." With that, the Queen left to gather her councilors.

The Cat turned to look at him. "Well, off we go," he said, smiling broadly. "I'm going to question Laura's horse a bit closer, to see if we can get a general direction to follow. You go gather your supplies, and make sure to get more than you need, or you'll run out before we get halfway there."

With that, he vanished into thin air, leaving Tarrant behind to try and calm himself down. There was a lot to do, and he couldn't afford to forget a single thing, not if it might cost Laura her life. He had to think clearly and carefully if he wanted to get her back.

Focusing his energy elsewhere, Tarrant headed off into the depths of Marmoreal.

* * *

It was dawn the next day before Tarrant headed out. Some of the supplies he needed couldn't be found before dark, and since he didn't want Thunder stumbling around in the darkness, Tarrant reluctantly waited until morning, after he, his mount, and Chess were well-rested and fed.

Soon, the three of them were off, heading towards the Outlands. Chess had obtained the right general direction from Pearl, who was angry at being left behind when her rider was in danger. However, both Chess and Tarrant had reminded her that they did not have the time to look after two horses, and that once Laura was rescued, Thunder was more than capable of carrying double, even on the roughest of paths. Pearl hadn't liked it, but she reluctantly agreed to stay behind.

For many hours he traveled, rarely stopping for rest and food, and when he reached the boarder, Tarrant saw signs of the creature most people in Underland dreaded: the Jub-Jub bird. Besides the Jabberwocky, it was the most dangerous beast to be found, and everyone counted themselves lucky that, unless trained from the egg, these flying terrors never wandered outside their territories in the Outlands.

That was how the Red Queen had managed to keep a firm grip on Underland before. First, she'd gotten the Jabberwocky on her side. Then, once she had the crown, Iracebeth had somehow managed to get her hands on a Jub-Jub egg, raising the chick into a tremendous, fierce creature that snatched up people and creatures that displeased her. That bird was dead, but now, years later, it appeared that the Red Queen and her flunky had found and raised another one to do their bidding.

"We'll find her, Tarrant," Chess said from above his right shoulder as they stopped for a brief rest.

He looked over at his feline friend. "If Stayne has done anything to hurt her," Tarrant growled, his Scottish brogue heavily evident, "Then no force in this world will stop me from slaying him as Alice did the Jabberwocky."

Chess merely nodded and rolled onto his back for a small nap, leaving Tarrant to his thoughts. He'd lied, of course: there was _one_ force that could stop him for killing Stayne, and that was Laura. If she asked it of him, he'd kill her abductor or spare him, depending on how forgiving his darling lady was at that moment. For her, he would do anything.

"I'm coming, my love," he muttered, words still touched with his accent. "Just stay safe until I get there. I'm coming for you."

* * *

I was scared enough with the one-eyed, nearly-eight-foot-tall man kidnapping me and holding me in his giant black castle. The dress I was wearing would have made me fit in perfectly at a funeral, and the creepy bird flying above the castle made my stomach turn to knots.

Then dinnertime arrived, and it was even more terrifying than I thought it would be, because with it came Stayne. He returned to my room a few hours after he'd left, and when he saw me curled up on a couch by the window, he looked pleased.

"Excellent choice," he said, holding a large, gloved hand out to me. "Come with me."

When he said it that way, I didn't dare refuse. My hand was dwarfed in his, and as his fingers closed over the back of my hand, I felt like a prison door was being shut, locking me inside and leaving me with no way of escape. If help didn't come soon, I would probably end up dying here.

'_Oh, no, please don't let me die here_,' I prayed as Stayne led me down twisting, cold hallways. '_I'd much rather die at the White Queen's beautiful castle, surrounded by kind people_.'

Wow, this castle must be bringing out the negative, depressing side of my brain. It must be the black stone, or maybe the aura that Stayne put out. It really made me wonder what kind of horrors the Red Queen's castle must have invoked in those who served or were held there. Small wonder everyone was glad she was gone, if her henchman was this evil.

I was led to a dining space was as large as the banquet hall in Marmoreal, with a fire roaring in the fireplace. The ebony wood of the table, chairs, and side furniture gleamed in the flickering light of the candles and fire, giving the room an eerie look. I felt like the Greek goddess Persephone trapped in the Underworld, with no way out.

'_But there's always the Hatter_,' reminded that voice in my head.

Yeah, unlike poor Persephone, I had a small gleam of hope. With any luck, Pearl had gotten help, and the Hatter would surely be helping the Queen mount a rescue mission. Well, I _hoped_ they'd try and rescue me. I'd only been here for a little while; who knew how much they cared about me by now?

I was surprised to see that dinner was already on the table, and as I sat in my chair, Stayne removed the cover from the main dish, revealing a roasted animal of some kind surrounded by vegetables. I had no idea what kind of animal it was, and was pretty sure that even if I did know, I probably wouldn't eat it.

'_Probably because its been ages since I've had meat_,' I thought, watching Stayne carve into the meal.

Because of the White Queen's vows to not harm a living creature, meals at Marmoreal consisted of a mostly vegetarian diet. Those who liked eating meat were required to do so out of the Queen's sight, and had to make sure that all evidence of their meal were disposed of quickly and quietly. I was sometimes brought a few slices of ham or beef with my meals, but not often, since I was trying my best to follow the Queen's dietary example. It might be call "sucking up," but since I might be in Underland for a while, it seemed like a good idea to follow the Queen's lead.

I looked at my plate, where slices of the meat were being put, along side a helping of vegetables. '_Besides, I have a policy against eating things I don't recognize_.'

Apparently Stayne had no qualms, since he seemed to like what he was eating, and dug into it with relish. I guessed it's probably because he'd killed the poor thing, and the whole triumphant 'high' he'd gotten was still there.

The meal was blissfully silent, though I was still more than a little nervous and scared. I carefully avoided the meat and focused on the veggies on my plate, all of which I recognized. The little red roasted potatoes were good, as were the pickled onions, green beans, deviled eggs, and bread rolls served on the side. I thought it appropriate that deviled eggs were being served at this particular table.

'_But where did all this come from_?' I wondered, looking at my half-empty plate. I couldn't picture this tall, intimidating fighter spending the day in the kitchen to cook _anything_, so who had done all this? Besides, where had this _place_ come from?

"I see what you're thinking," Stayne commented, grinning as I looked up at him in surprise. "You want to know how all this came to be." He waved a hand towards the ceiling while the other held a silver goblet filled with wine.

I had to admit I did, so I nodded. "It does seem strange that a single man accomplished all of this," I admitted.

"It wasn't my hands that built it, but rather the Red Queen's," he explained, sipping his wine. "Her magic is something passed down through the Royal Family, and though she was banished, some of her magical abilities stayed with her. Iracebeth was able to conjure this moderate castle together, though it was I who suggested she use the black stone native to the Outlands, rather than find red ones as she wanted."

Moderate castle? This may be smaller than Marmoreal (which was incredibly huge), but this place was far from small or moderate. All of Buckingham Palace could probably fit into one wing of this place!

Stayne laughed, a rather unpleasant and cold one that sent chills up my spine. "I call it moderate in comparison with the castle she had once had as Queen of Underland." He sipped his wine. "As for the food, it is prepared for me by a few servants I have brought in from the tribes that wander the Outlands. It's easy enough to get their willingness to serve me, since I have the Jub-Jub bird at my command. Of course, the pelts I take from the animals I kill are something easily traded for a few luxuries I can't otherwise obtain."

Stayne grinned nastily. "And an open fight for resources is something I can't refuse."

Okay, now I could totally see why he was cast out of Underland, and why he and the Red Queen had been so feared. The people of Underland must have been scared out of their wits while the Red Queen ruled, and only those fortunate enough to be under Queen Mirana's protection would have been safe, as long as they stayed in Marmoreal.

'_I have to get out of here_,' I thought, desperately thinking of a way to escape. The only problem was how to do it.

"There is no escape or rescue, Laura," Stayne said, eerily repeating my thoughts. "This castle sits can only be reached by a narrow pathway two people wide. No army can reach us here, not with such a narrow road preventing a full-scale assault. And of course, the Jub-Jub bird could easily pluck off the army, or bring you back to me, so there is no hope of either escape or rescue."

'_They'll find a way_,' I thought back at him with a glare. '_And even if they don't, I will_.'

Like the old saying goes, where there's a will, there's a way.

* * *

Oh, she was a stubborn little thing. She may lack largeness in body, but Stayne could see how strong her will was; it was enough to show through her fear and give her the drive to escape, even when the odds were against her. It had been a very long time since he had met someone with such determination.

'_She has even openly defied me by refusing to eat what I've provided her_,' he thought with a smile.

The meat sat on her plate, growing cold while the vegetables vanished into her stomach. So she had adopted the White Queen's eating habits, had she? Not completely, but mostly. He had no doubts that she indulged in a bit of meat once in a while, but right now, she was determined _not_ to eat whatever it was he slaughtered for their consumption. Cheeky little thing.

"It's growing late," Stayne declared, rising from his chair. "I will escort you back to your rooms."

And soon, the breaking of that spirit would begin.

* * *

AN: Uh, oh, that doesn't sound good, does it? Hopefully the Hatter will arrive soon. Meanwhile, let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks!


	5. Plots of Different Kinds

Disclaimer: Sadly, _**Alice in Wonderland**_ belongs to Lewis Carroll, Disney, and whoever else owns the rights. Only original characters and ideas belong to me.

AN: Sorry about the late update; I'd have posted sooner, but Real Life kind of got in the way. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please be kind and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 5: Plots of Different Kinds:**

I missed…everything. I missed Marmoreal, I missed the White Queen, I missed Chess, and I most certainly was missing the kind, eccentric, green-eyed Hatter.

For days I had been kept here, in Stayne's dark mockery of Marmoreal, and it was becoming more and more depressing every day. I had no one but Stayne to talk to, and even then I didn't speak to him much. Besides, I almost never saw him; he was too busy going out to fight or kill something, which made me even more depressed.

'_Well, being in a giant black castle with no friends can do that to you_,' I thought to myself, looking around my room.

Stayne had produced more black clothing for me to wear, and I was getting very tired of the bleakness of it all. True, a few men and women of the White Queen's court wore black, but it was usually just a black coat (for the men), or a black bodice (for the women); the rest of the outfit was white or soft grey. No one wore _all black, all the time_.

I sighed, missing the shining white marble halls of Marmoreal, and the glowing, light clothing of the Queen's courtiers. You'd think that a person would get tired of looking at white stone and white outfits all day, but at least it was more cheerful than black. Besides, there were the marvelous gardens to walk in, and so many cheerful people to nod and smile at.

Here, at the Knave's Black Castle, there was nothing for me to do. He apparently didn't like flowers or plants, so there were no gardens. There were a few servants, I suppose; I could hear them walking up and down the hall as they cleaned and tidied up the place. But besides them, the Jub-Jub bird was the only other living creature in the place, and I couldn't talk to an animal that could snip me in half with its beak, so that left me alone in my room for most of the day.

'_Not that I could leave_,' I thought with a scowl.

My door was always locked shut, probably because Stayne thought I'd somehow escape and run away, which we both knew was impossible. I guess he just wanted to control me somehow, and that's why I was locked inside, alone. Not even a servant was allowed inside to tidy up, so I had to do it myself.

I was also being slipped food through a small feeding hole in the bottom of the door. For "prison food," it was relatively decent, except for the serving of odd-looking meat swimming in gravy. I avoided _that_ as much as possible, though I sinfully indulged in a bit of gravy with my steamed vegetables. As tempting as the meats looked, I chose to stick with the diet of Marmoreal.

To my surprise, I was also slipped books as well, but most of them were about war, battles, or other nasty things, so I left them on the floor, where they belonged. I hated reading about that kind of thing, and even thinking about blood made me feel queasy. Besides, I didn't have a bloody, savage nature, like Stayne did.

I probably would have gone insane if it weren't for the little magical book the Queen had given me. Since I was so used to taking it with me, the magical object had been in my pocket when I'd been swiped up by the Jub-Jub bird.

With its ability to show me herbs, I did my best to go through everything I'd learned and tried to memorize what the plants looked like, and what their uses were. Needless to say, it was now the most precious thing in the world to me, as it kept me from going insane with boredom.

But learning about herbs could only amuse me for so long, and after a few hours of studying, I'd tuck my book safely away and try to think of other things to do. I tried teaching myself how to draw, but I'd always been bad at it, so that was out. I wanted to try sewing, which was something the Queen's ladies had tried teaching me, but since Stayne had cleared out all of the sharp, pointy objects from my quarters (probably so I wouldn't find a weapon to use against him), that was out of the question.

Finally, I decided to nap, because after spending all day thinking of the two lives I'd left behind and occasionally weeping over them, I was pretty much drained after a while. Besides, in sleep, I could dream that I was someplace filled with light and happiness.

Dinnertime was the worst. Every night, Stayne came to my room and practically dragged me downstairs to eat with him. I sat in a large ebony chair and tried not to look at him or speak to him too much as I ate the vegetables off my plate. And each night, as I struggled my way through supper, I prayed I'd be rescued.

I never lost hope of being saved. I knew the White Queen wouldn't let me suffer like this, not when she and all her court believed I had a purpose here in Underland. The Hatter wouldn't hear of it, either, and I could feel in my heart that he was coming.

'_But I'm not in love with him_,' I reminded myself whenever I had that thought.

Nope, I was definitely not in love with him –I was merely clinging to the hope that he cared enough about me to lead the rescue effort. And considering how jealous he got whenever Chess got a little too "friendly" with me, I'd say he cared a lot.

Sighing, I looked out my window and watched the sun set. I'd lost track of how long I'd been here, but I knew that it was almost time for dinner. More time to spend watching Stayne eat his food and give me that damned smirk of his as he silently gloated over having something that his enemy wanted. I'd have slapped the guy if he hadn't been over seven-feet-tall and a skilled fighter.

A knock sounded on my door, indicating that it was time to eat. "Laura, are you ready?" my escort called through the dark wood.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed again, but quietly. "Yes," I answered, turning to see the door open.

Well, at least he was decent enough to ask before entering –he may be an evil jerk, but he had enough politeness to wait for permission to enter. However, it wouldn't surprise me if he just burst inside, catching me while I dressed. A good thing I changed outfits on early in the afternoon.

He looked me over and nodded in approval. I'd learned that Stayne liked it when I wore black, and I figured that making him happy kept things easier for me. Like all evenings, I wore a black dress; but during the day, I wore the same breeches I'd been kidnapped in, a silent rebellion against Stayne and a proof of my loyalty to the White Queen.

"Come along, my dear," he drawled, holding out a black gloved hand.

I hated that hand. It was a large one, and whenever those fingers closed over mine, it sent a horrible shiver up my spine. I could feel the anger and power in those fingers, and hated being forced to touch them, even remotely. Those were hands that could, and often did, kill.

My mind drifted towards thoughts of a different set of hands, ones that were tinted orange from handling mercury-coated materials, but which were soft, gentle, and at times, loving –the Hatter's hands. I was really missing those hands.

As before, I was brought to the dinner table, sat down, and served a bit of everything from the prepared dish. There were carrots, which I hated, but since I wanted to fill my stomach, I ate them anyway, along with the potatoes, peas, and corn that had been cut off the cob. When I was done, I expected to be taken back upstairs, like I usually was, but tonight, Stayne surprised me by producing a gold plate covered in tiny pastries.

Immediately suspicious, I didn't go near it, but watched him pop one after the other into his mouth, coolly and calmly. It always seemed weird that a man known for his violent ways would let me get away with refusing to eat what he'd killed for our meals, and turning away the books and desserts he was giving me.

'_I'll bet he's saving it up for later_,' I thought to myself, staring at the table in front of me.

"Laura, I really must say what is on my mind," he declared, surprising me. We hadn't talked since that first night, and I have to say, I liked the silence. "I am thinking of expanding my territory, namely by heading into Underland proper."

I stared at him. "You're not serious," I told him flatly. "The White Queen would never allow it. Besides, she's Underland's rightful ruler."

Stayne immediately went from lounging cat to dangerous panther. "I am very serious, Laura," he said, face hardening as he leaned closer to me. "I know that Mirana has been decreed Queen by Underland's magic itself, but if I were to slowly conquer Underland a bit at a time and hold onto it, I would have no trouble becoming king, especially if something were to – _happen_ – to the White Queen and all of her supporters while I took over."

Seeing the horror and fear on my face, he grinned. "And of course, once I was crowned king, I would need a queen of my own at my side. What would you say to becoming Queen of Underland, Laura?"

I immediately felt sick. Images of the White Queen, the Hatter, Chess, and the other countless, faceless people of Underland flooded through my head, and none of the images were good.

'_Oh, jeez, this guy is insane_,' I thought again and again. Not that I said that out loud. No, out loud, I asked, "And how are you going to do this without an army?"

Now, I may have sounded like I was interested in what he was offering me, but actually, I just wanted to find out what the hell he was planning. If I somehow were to escape and get word back to the Queen, any info I gathered would be vital in saving Underland from destruction.

Stayne shook his head. "All in good time, my dear," he replied with a chuckle. "Don't worry; I may not have the resources to take over Underland now, but eventually, it will happen. And until it does, you will be my guest here in my castle. You will eat dinner with me every night, wear the clothes I provide for you, and make conversation when I wish it."

He popped another pastry into his mouth. "Then, when the time is right, you will ride beside me when I have taken complete control of Underland. And on the day that happens," he said with a horrible smile, "You will watch me destroy my hated enemy, Tarrant Hightopp."

I couldn't take it anymore; I fled, trying to hold back the waves of nausea I felt in my stomach.

* * *

Sitting back, Stayne watched as Laura fled the room, confident that she would find her own way back to her suite.

What he had told her was not a complete lie, but it wasn't fully truth, either. It was mostly his dream, a means of plotting his way back into Underland and gaining power there. The "plan" he had just related to her was a mixture of fact and fiction, but the more he thought about it, the more doable it looked.

'_Why shouldn't I try and take hold of Underland_?' he wondered, reaching for a glass of wine.

It would take time, but it was possible. With the Jub-Jub bird at his command, he could threaten or force people into serving him, as the Red Queen had done. With enough force behind him, it wouldn't be difficult to sit upon the throne and become King.

"And I truly would need a queen," he muttered, considering the thought.

Why should it not be Laura? She was pretty enough, far prettier than Iracebeth had been, and he would relish having her as his bride when Tarrant Hightopp could not. Perhaps, given time, he might even become fond of her, as some men were wont to do. Not love, of course, but fondness was possible.

'_Who knows, she might even be of use as my queen_.'

Oh, now _that_ was certainly a possibility. With Laura acting as the kind, benevolent queen, she would give the people hope, even when Stayne tried to crush it with his heel. If there was hope that the good queen might influence the king into doing something for the people, the people would hold off rebelling against him, clinging to the idea that perhaps the good would outweigh the bad. It would never happen, of course, but if there was even an illusion of hope, Stayne would exploit it for his own agenda.

Chuckling, he sipped his wine. Presently, there was the matter of breaking Laura to his will. He knew she would never allow him to hurt one hair on Mirana's pristine head; even now, he saw Laura's subtle acts of loyalty to the White Queen as she ate her meals. Meat came back to the kitchens untouched, with the vegetables and bread rolls devoured, a sign of the White Queen's avoidance towards harming animals for food. Her courtiers occasionally indulged in eating meat, but not the Queen, as it went against her vows. Even her gravies had to be made of vegetables, which in Stayne's opinion was rather boring.

'_Strange how a girl from the Above Realm could be so devoted to a land, and a Queen, she knows almost nothing about_.'

But then, Mirana had a way with winning people over. She was of the same blood as Iracebeth, but unlike her older sister, Mirana feared the darkness that ran through her family, and had sworn a vow rarely made by her line: to not harm a single living creature. Others could do it for her, but she would never harm even a blade of grass, much less an animal, and those who acted in her stead only did so during emergencies, or when it was called for.

'_Perhaps Laura would change loyalties if I were to somehow win her over to me and my cause_.'

That would be a very good idea. It was well-known that people from the Above Realm tended to appear in Underland either by accident, or if they had a purpose or destiny to fulfill. And since the White Queen had taken special interest in the girl, Stayne was willing to bet heavily on Laura having a special quest. If this was so, it was very possible that Laura was meant to prevent Stayne from gaining control of Underland.

He scowled in thought. If Laura was meant to stop him, he would have to plan accordingly. Unlike Iracebeth, Stayne was determined _not _to destroy a person who could potentially become his ally. The Red Queen had tried to prevent her downfall gone by trying to kill Alice, and look where that had gotten her! Stayne was going to try things a different way.

Rather than kill Laura, he was going to use her to get what he wanted. Above Realm folk were known for having a mysterious kind of draw or magic to them, and if he managed to secure Laura to his cause, things would likely turn towards his favor. The possibilities he could reach were astounding.

Now all that remained was how to accomplish this without rousing her suspicions…

* * *

Chess hovered over this friend's hat, growing more and more worried for him with each passing moment. Tarrant was practically vibrating with anger and worry for Laura, and it pained the poor Cheshire Cat that he could not help ease his friend's pain.

For days, the two of them had been following a general direction, using the sightings made by local folk to try and locate their enemy's castle. Normally, Outlanders were wary of Underlanders, but given how angry Tarrant looked and how hostile his voice was, the people of the Outland tribes were willing to give out any information the Hatter wanted.

So far, things had become very interesting. Apparently the local gossip was that the Red Queen was dead, and that Ilosovic Stayne had taken control of her seat of power. Also, many had noticed that there was more food being brought to and cooked at the castle, indicating that Laura was there and being held prisoner.

"The Knave has also been out hunting a lot more often," an old woman had told Tarrant two days ago. "Normally, he sits for hours at some sort of magical mirror, looking in on Underland, but lately, he's developed a savage fondness for hunting. The pelts he trades to people so they will clean the castle and cook, but I know they aren't allowed in one particular bedroom, supposedly because there's a prisoner in there. The meat is for him and his 'guest.'"

Tarrant hadn't been happy to hear that, but at least they knew Laura was alive and relatively well. That was a good sign.

Drifting to the other side of their fire, Chess looked at his friend, and regretted it. Tarrant's eyes had turned an eerie shade of orange-red, and the typically purple-pink shading around his eyes had turned black with his anger and impatience. Although he was also worried for both his friends, Chess possessed the calm, languid nature of his feline kind, and that allowed him to think things through in a clear and collected manner. This was a very good thing, considering the present state of his traveling companion.

"Tarrant, you _must_ calm yourself and think things through," Chess warned, stirring the stew that was cooking on the fire. "You won't get much accomplished by charging into the castle and tearing the place apart. You must think of a plan, or at least a general outline, of what needs to be done."

Orange-red eyes, easily matching the embers of the fire, glared at him, but Chess didn't flinch. He hated that look, but was used to it; it was only a matter of time before Tarrant's temper died down enough for him to realize that Chess was right.

Sure enough, a bit of the anger drained off, and a bit of green began to show through. The black tint around Tarrant's eyes gave way to more pink, and even though he was clearly still frustrated, at least he'd managed to pull most of himself together.

"You're right, old friend," Tarrant replied, reaching for the soup ladle. "I wouldn't hesitate to charge into the castle and demand Laura's release, but that would accomplish nothing except my own demise. What do you suggest we do?"

Chess considered the matter closely. "I don't think riding up to the gates will get us far," he murmured. "Perhaps I can slip into the castle and see what the situation is? I can at least get a message to Laura and gather what she knows."

Actually, Chess could have done this long ago, but he was _not_ going to let poor Tarrant travel alone on a lengthy journey like this. The Hatter had needed someone to keep his temper in place, and Chess was the one to do it.

Tarrant sat up straight, his eyes going completely green as they lit up with happiness. "Chess, if you can get a message to Laura, I will create the finest hat in Underland for you."

Oh, now, _that_ was a tempting offer. For years, Chess had been begging Tarrant to make him a hat, and for years, Tarrant had refused, asking what on earth a Cheshire Cat would do with such a thing. It was an old argument and joke between them, but if the chance of owning one of Tarrant's best creations was there for the taking, Chess was more than happy to accept it.

"Very well," he purred. "Just keep in mind that _I_ will be relating your message to her, so try not to be too sentimental and wishy-washy."

* * *

It had taken a while for Tarrant to think of a message that did not cause Chess to roll his blue-green eyes. Finally, he asked Chess to tell Laura of his concern, and that he hoped to rescue her soon.

"You're also to tell her that we will be the only ones saving her," Tarrant instructed. "The Queen cannot risk sending the army when we do not know if invasion is imminent."

With that, the Cat vanished, leaving Tarrant alone in the wilderness. As he waited for his friend to return, he helped himself to the stew that had been cooking. Chewing through the slightly tough meat, Tarrant's mind was awash with a thousand thoughts, all of them concerning Laura and how he was going to save her from Stayne's grasp. He began focusing on what he knew.

First, Tarrant knew that Stayne had a Jub-Jub bird, a creature that usually avoided people and kept to its own territory in the Outlands. The bird would certainly be Stayne's key weapon in keeping people under his power, and so Tarrant would have to find a way to deal with _that_.

However, there was talk of the bird actually possessing a good deal of intelligence, and if it was actually clever, there was a good possibility of actually reasoning with the creature. Mind whirling, Tarrant considered the idea of offering the bird its freedom in exchange for its aid in defeating Stayne. If that could be done, then he and Chess might stand a chance in this quest.

The sound of his spoon scraping the bottom of his bowl brought Tarrant back to the present. He'd finished his supper without tasting it, but that was fine; stew wasn't his favorite dish anyway, though it was good enough at filling his belly each night.

Putting aside the dirty bowl, he looked into the fire and wished he possessed some kind of magical ability, preferably the kind where he could see Laura and how she was doing. Was she well? Had Stayne hurt her in some way? If he did, Tarrant would rip him apart, no matter how strong or experienced the Knave was.

"Ah, good, there's still some stew left," commented a soft voice above his head.

Jerking, Tarrant looked up to see Chess drifting down to help himself to dinner. "Well, what did she say?" he demanded of his friend. "Don't give me that smirk, you arrogant feline, spit it out!"

Chess smiled and licked some gravy off of his paw. "She is as well as can be expected," he drawled. "She's lonely, all locked up in that giant monstrosity of a castle, with no one to talk to. And of course, it doesn't help that Stayne seems to have a fondness for terrorizing the poor thing."

Tarrant's vision went red. "He'd better not have hurt her," he growled.

But Chess shook his head. "No, not physically, anyway. You know how fond he is of mind games."

Oh, yes, he knew. "But other than that, she's well?" he demanded.

"Very well, merely bored and lonely. She misses us, of course, and wants to be rescued as soon as possible." Then Chess turned serious. "And apparently, Stayne has begun to plot taking over Underland by using the Jub-Jub bird in his possession. He told Laura his plans, and it seems that he has ambitions to become Kind of Underland, with Laura at his side as Queen."

The spoon in Tarrant's hand squeaked as he bent it in half. So Stayne planed on getting his revenge by stealing Laura, did he? "It would never work," Tarrant declared, gripping the spoon even tighter. "Laura knows what a vile, disgusting, bloodthirsty-"

"Yes, yes, she knows all that," Chess said, devouring the last of his meal. "Now, instead of sitting there fuming, let us think of a way to dispose of the Jub-Jub bird –unless you already have, of course."

Tarrant calmed down and smiled. "That, I've at least managed to do."

Chess returned the smile. "Good. So, let's get on with it."

* * *

AN: More fun to come! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. Hope

Disclaimer: Sadly, _**Alice in Wonderland**_ belongs to Lewis Carroll, Disney, and whoever else owns the rights. Only original characters and ideas belong to me.

AN: I know I might be stretching things a bit in this chapter, but then, it's fiction, and its Underland, so anything's possible. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

**Chapter 6: Hope****:**

Lying in bed, I closed my eyes and smiled. Chess had visited last night, and he'd given me the best news I could hope for: both he and the Hatter had come to rescue me.

Of course, we had no idea _how_ this little rescue operation was going to work yet, but at least I knew that _someone_ was out there trying to get me out of this mess. Obviously, the Queen couldn't send a whole army just to get one little herb gatherer, but a crazy, sweet Hatter and a magical feline could probably do a lot more than an army could.

'_I just wish there was a faster way to get away from here_,' I thought, frowning.

How the heck were we supposed to escape the clutches of the Jub-Jub bird? Horses weren't going to do it, and from what Chess had told me, there was only one horse. A single horse carrying double could not outrun a bird that big, not when each of its wings was the size of a school bus.

When I'd asked Chess about it, he'd merely smiled and patted my arm in reassurance. "Don't worry," he said in a voice smooth as silk. "Just make sure you're ready to run when we say so, and fight if you must."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But don't let yourself get hurt. Tarrant would never forgive either one of us if that happened, and he's angry enough as it is."

Then he'd disappeared, leaving me to wonder how the Hatter must be doing during all of this. Chess said he was angry, and that kind of worried me. I'd never actually seen the Hatter get _angry_ (just a bit upset), but I'd seen the murals on the White Queen's walls, the ones depicting the war with the Red Queen. There was one where he'd been facing Stayne, and the murderous look in the Hatter's eyes was terrifying. I did _not_ want to know what would happen when the two guys met again; it wouldn't be pretty.

'_But it is kind of flattering, knowing that he's doing all this to rescue me_.'

I mentally slapped myself. I was _not_ to be the weak damsel in distress. Chess was right: I needed to be ready to run when I had to, and fight when I had to. Tarrant would need me to be strong when the time came, and I was determined to be ready to kick some butt.

Wait, did I just call him Tarrant?

'_Well, that __**is**__ his name_,' retorted that voice in the back of my head. '_But you knew that already_.'

Yes, I knew that he had a name, but I'd never actually thought of him as 'Tarrant' before. To me, he had always been the Hatter, a nameless man known more by his profession than anything else. Now, I guess it was time to call him by his name.

'_And it's a nice name, too_,' I admitted. A nice name to go with a nice, sweet man…

"Good morning, dearest Laura," purred a familiar voice. "How did you sleep last night?"

I squeaked and sat up, pulling my sheets up to my chin. "Chess, for goodness sakes!" I hissed. "You have to be careful! Who knows when a servant will be by here with breakfast, or if Stayne suddenly decides to make an appearance?"

That feline only grinned and drifted over to hover by my head. "Don't worry," he assured me. "I spied on the servants, and they're still making breakfast. Stayne, the bloodthirsty creature that he is, has left to go hunting for your evening meal. We're safe, for now."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright," I said, keeping my voice soft. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Tarrant, planning things out?"

Chess gave me a keen look. "You called him by his name," he said, hovering close to my face. "You've never done that before. How interesting…"

I sighed. "Chess, honestly, what's going on? Why are you here?"

He twisted in midair, looking extremely thoughtful. "Tarrant and I have chosen to try the impossible. We are going to try and reason with the Jub-Jub bird."

I stared at him. "You've got to be kidding," I flatly said, dropping the sheets, which landed in my lap. "You are going to try and reason with a vicious bird that's taller than two horses stacked on top of each other? Not to mention the talons, beak, wings, and other dangerous features? Are you insane?"

The Cat actually chuckled. "Of course I am. My dear, this is Underland; _everyone_ here is mad. I'm mad, you're mad, even the White Queen is slightly off her rocker. It's only through chance and careful planning if you're not."

"I am _not_ mad," I retorted, scowling at him.

"Of course you are," he said, smiling broadly. "Not like Tarrant is, but you're _at least_ a _little_ mad, or else you wouldn't be here. It's a trait we all share, but honestly, it's the mad folk that are the most interesting to know, sweet Laura."

My scowl got deeper as Chess vanished into a stream of vapor. "I didn't even get the chance to tell him _not_ to try and talk to the Jub-Jub bird," I muttered, swinging my legs off the side of the bed. "They'd better be careful."

I was quick to get dressed, especially since I had no idea if Chess would make another surprise visit, but I decided to do it anyway. A few minutes later, breakfast was slipped under the door for me, and I ate my way through the bread, butter, jam, and morning tea without tasting it. My mind was fully on the insane plan that Tarrant and Chess were going to carry out.

'_Can you actually reason with a creature like that_?' I wondered.

Okay, that was rude of me. Just because it's an animal doesn't mean that it's not intelligent. After all, I'd met talking rabbits, cats, mice, and flowers –why shouldn't a huge bird be just as smart?

'_And just because it's huge and fierce doesn't mean you can't reason with it, or at least somehow convince it __**not**__ to do something_,' I lectured myself.

One of the key lessons I'd learned here in Underland was that appearances can be deceiving. I mean, look at the Hatter: at first glance, he was a man who looked bizarre, seemed insane, and had an odd fondness for tea. In reality, he was sweet, thoughtful, and rather romantic, even if some of his behavior was still odd. And even though he _looked_ bizarre, the wacky green eyes and frizzy orange hair was starting to grow on me.

I shook my head. '_Focus, Laura, focus_,' I told myself. I had to keep my mind on the task at hand: the Jub-Jub bird, and dealing with that heartless man, Stayne.

So what could I do? As of right now, nothing. I had to wait and see what Tarrant and Chess could accomplish, and work from there. If I tried coming up with a plan of my own, it might just throw off whatever plot they put into motion, and then it would all be for nothing. I'd have to sit and wait for Chess to come back and tell me what happened, and what I was supposed to do.

Sighing, I looked out the window. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Tarrant grew more and more impatient with each passing second. He growled under his breath. What could be taking Chess so long?

'_He had better not be flirting with Laura, or else_.'

Something nudged his shoulder, and Tarrant looked over his shoulder at his horse, who looked very amused. "It's not funny," he muttered, reaching out to pat the stallion's nose. "Besides, you'd be anxious too, if it were Pearl who was in danger."

The horse glared at him, but nodded, admitting that he probably would feel the same. For a moment, the two stood there in silence, listening to the birds singing in the tall grasses that surrounded them. They probably stood out like a sore thumb, the orange-haired hatter and his dark grey horse surrounded by black stone and grass. Fortunately, there was no one around to see them –Stayne's castle was visible in the distance, and none of the tribes lived nearby, so there was no risk of being spotted.

'_Except from the air_,' Tarrant thought, scowling.

Actually, it was a miracle that the fierce Jub-Jub bird hadn't already pounced on them for its dinner. Tarrant had seen the bird, or one like it, flying to and from the castle, but it had always gone opposite of their direction, probably into a different territory to hunt for food.

Tarrant puzzled over that for a moment. "Why would the Jub-Jub bird go into the Outlands for food when Underland is so close?" he muttered, scratching Thunder's ears. "Underland has so much more to offer as prey, so why not go there?"

"Because it is unfamiliar territory," Thunder replied, his voice deep and rumbling.

Tarrant jerked in surprise. "Well, that's a first."

Thunder snickered and tossed his head. "That is because there wasn't a need for me to speak before now. But since you looked puzzled, I thought to add a little to the conversation, rather than watch you pace and worry."

There wasn't much Tarrant could say to that. "Very well, then," he replied. "Would you care to elaborate on what you said before, about unfamiliar territory?"

Cocking his head, Thunder gave him a significant look. "Hunters dislike going into places they are not familiar with. They do not know what kinds of animals live there, or which animals would be suitable prey. Given the chance, a hunter will stay in familiar territory and chase the prey their kind normally eats, rather than try something they know little about."

How funny that this came from a horse's mouth. Still, Tarrant had to admit that the stallion was on to something. It would certainly explain why no one had seen the bird until now; it had never flown near Underland, or someone would have brought it to the Queen's attention long ago.

'_So it doesn't go out every day to terrorize people, at least not in Underland. Out here, however, must be a different story. I'm sure that just the mere threat of its presence nearby is enough to make anyone do Stayne's bidding, or keep them under his thumb_.'

"It's a good idea, you know," Thunder said, butting his nose against Tarrant's elbow. "Trying to reason with the bird. Considering that you'll offer its freedom, it might be willing to help."

"But we need more than the Jub-Jub bird's help," Tarrant replied. "First, I need to find a way into the castle. Chess has his vaporizing skills, so he will have no trouble, but I'm a completely different matter." He looked at the horse. "What do you suggest?"

Thunder went quiet for a moment. "Perhaps you should ask those working in the castle if they are willing to help. No doubt they long to be rid of this man's power as much as you."

Now _there_ was an idea Tarrant hadn't considered. The tribes dwelling in the Outlands were used to not having someone lord over them, unless it was their own local chief. They probably did not look kindly on Stayne for holding the threat of the Jub-Jub bird over their heads, forcing them to do whatever it was he wanted. Oh, there were bound to be those who would be loyal for the sake of power or money, but most would be happy to get rid of Stayne's tightfisted rule.

"I like it," Tarrant declared, smiling for the first time in ages. "If we have the servants on our side, we will have an advantage. Nicely done."

"Thank you," chorused two voices, one deep and rough, the other soft and seductive.

Tarrant snorted his contempt. "And what took you so long, you impossible feline?" he asked. "Got your tail in a tough spot?"

Chess grinned. "No, I was simply trying to comfort Laura. She's worried we'll try something idiotic, which we most likely will."

"Of course we will," Tarrant replied. "I'll do whatever I must to get Laura back."

"Indeed," the Cat purred, his grin getting wider. "Although, I thought you should know something rather interesting. She actually called you by your first name. She called you _Tarrant_."

He could feel his heart leaping in his chest. In the time she'd been here, Laura had not once addressed him by his given name. He had always been "the Hatter" to her, a friend and protector who would do anything and everything to keep her safe. For her to call him by his name…

"Oh, Tarrant, snap out of it," Chess said, gently smacking him in the back of the head with his tail. "We have work to do."

"Oh, yes," Tarrant replied, smiling happily. "Lots of work. Thunder, why don't you tell Chess here what we've come up with?"

* * *

It was night when Tarrant and Chess put the first part of their plan into action. They were being careful not to be seen as they approached the castle, and were able to reach the outer door to the kitchen without being spotted. That had been the easy part; now came the hard part: getting into the castle unseen.

Fortunately, Chess had done a bit of scouting, and reported that only a handful of servants worked in Stayne's castle. Most did the cleaning, but a few worked in the kitchen, preparing the day's meals. After a brief discussion, the two agreed that the kitchen would be the best place to start recruiting to their side, especially since it had fewer people to confront.

They were in luck: Chess snooped about and found that the staff had gathered for their own evening meal, conveniently sitting all in one place. The Cat would keep an eye on the group, and Tarrant would pick out whichever soul wandered off alone, then make them the offer.

It worked out better than he'd hoped. Halfway through the meal, an older boy pushed away from the group to gather water for dish washing. When he was halfway through the yard, Tarrant pounced. The poor lad didn't know what hit him, and it was fortunate that Tarrant was gentle, because the boy looked ready to faint when the broadsword was held to his throat.

"Don't scream, lad," Tarrant whispered. "I'm only here for one purpose, and to complete that task, I need you to hear me out. Understand?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now, here's what I have to say…"

Tarrant kept it short and simple: there was a woman being held captive in the castle, and he was going to rescue her. In order to do that, however, he would need the help of the servants; in return for this help, Tarrant was offering to rid them of Stayne and the Jub-Jub bird, forever.

The boy went still. "Can you swear that you will rid us of this man?" he breathed.

"I can," Tarrant vowed, "But only if you and your people are willing to help me."

"We shall," the boy replied. "None of us like being at his mercy, or rather, his lack of it. The bird is a threat that hangs heavily over our heads, and if Lord Stayne did not have it on his side, we would be able to act against him. What must we do?"

"Tell me where the Jub-Jub bird dwells in the castle," Tarrant ordered, keeping an eye and ear out for trouble.

His words surprised the lad. "The bird? Why do you need to know that?"

"Because my seeing and speaking to it is vital to the success of my plan," Tarrant replied. "Now tell me where it is."

The boy did more than tell him; he showed Tarrant the tower in which the bird had been raised, then forced to live.

"I know the ways of the Jub-Jub," the boy replied, smiling. "They do not like confined places, and it does not like it here. But because Stayne possesses magic, he is able to force the bird to remain here, even against its wishes, and make it do his bidding."

"Magic my eye," Tarrant muttered with a snort. "If the man has even a grain of magic, it would surprise me."

"But we've seen the magical mirror in his apartments," protested the lad, who's name Tarrant still didn't know (because it was better if he didn't). "We have seen him perform many acts that only our own tribal magicians can do, and so much more. He is strong enough to even control the bird!"

Tarrant shook his head. "Stayne has no magic. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he was using whatever magical devices the Red Queen had before she died, and the rest is probably trickery. The former Knave of Hearts has no powers whatsoever. You, and your people, have been afraid of a sham."

He could see anger, amazement, and then fury pass over the boy's face. "If this is true," the lad whispered, "Then I will happily join you in slaying him."

Now, here some very tender ground. Tarrant wanted to slice Stayne down the middle and do a nice _futterwhacken_ on the Knave's grave. However, that was only if he could get away with it, because he had a strong feeling that Laura wouldn't like it if he tried. She might never forgive him, and that, he could not bear.

"I believe that taking away the bird, which is his power, will be enough," Tarrant replied, tightly gripping his hand into a fist. "But if the situation calls for it, I will do what I must."

The tower was tall and large, by a human's point of view, but for a bird the size of a Jub-Jub, it was a fairly tight squeeze. At the bottom, there was straw everywhere, and in a few places, some animal bones that were the remnants of the bird's previous meals.

Up he and the boy went, ascending a spiral staircase that ended at a large stone platform which held the bird's perch. Tarrant cautiously eased up to peer over the edge of the stairway, and was relieved to see that the bird was asleep. There was a chain around it's leg, keeping it tethered and serving as a reminder of who its master was.

Cresting the last stair, Tarrant pulled out his broadsword and tiptoed closer, gracefully avoiding the dry straw on the ground. Once he reached his goal, Tarrant pressed the tip of his sword to the bird's throat.

"Time to wake up, you sack of mangy feathers," he said. "I know you're awake."

He'd guessed right: the bird had been faking its rest. To his surprise, a gleaming yellow eye with a black iris looked up at him in resignation and acceptance. Could it be that it actually _wanted_ to die?

"If you have the ability, I give you the chance to speak," he said.

The bird sighed. "If you're going to kill me, do so," it replied, its voice harsh and female.

Tarrant smiled. "As much as I'd like to take revenge on you for taking my love from me, I have something else in mind."

The bird eyed him carefully. "What have you to say, Man-in-the-Tall-Hat?"

He told her the truth regarding Stayne and his lack of magical power over her. He told her that tricks could be done to the untrained eye, making it look like a person had magic when they had none. Tarrant had seen actual magic at work, usually done by the White Queen, and so he knew what to look for. The Knave had come from a _very_ un-magical family, and so likely reverted to using the Red Queen's remaining magical objects and trickery to force the bird to serve him.

As the bird's eyes pinned in anger, Tarrant related his plan on ridding the Outlands of Stayne's dominion, and freeing the bird herself. The more he spoke, the more interested the bird looked, and when things finally went quiet, Tarrant stood there, waiting for her to speak. She fluffed and ruffled her feathers, blinked at him a few times, then nodded.

"What you propose is good," she said gravely. "I would give much to have my freedom, and if you can swear to give me that, I will do whatever you ask. Tell me, what is your plan for the one who has imprisoned and tormented so many?"

"I plan to attack within the next day or so," he told her. "Once the servants are with us, things will progress quickly. Look for someone to bring word that things are in place, and be ready to do what is asked of you. Should we succeed, you and the others will be free."

Those yellow eyes focused intensely on him. "Then we must succeed. I will look for your signal, and the one who brings it."

Nodding, Tarrant slowly retreated to the stairs, and headed down to meet the boy, who gave him a hopeful look. When he nodded, the boy looked relieved.

"Tonight we plan," Tarrant said as they returned to the kitchen garden. "Within the next day or two, we will act. Go find those willing to join us, and we will work from there."

As the lad ran off, neon-green eyes stared up at the star-filled sky. "Don't worry, my dearest one," he whispered. "Soon, you will be free."

* * *

AN: Action and excitement to come! This story is almost over, but the last part of the trilogy will be up afterwards, so no worries. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. Rescue

Disclaimer: Sadly, _**Alice in Wonderland**_ belongs to Lewis Carroll, Disney, and whoever else owns the rights. Only original characters and ideas belong to me.

AN: Here it is: the rescue! It'll be short and sweet, but then, that's how I like rescue efforts. Thanks to everyone for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 7: Rescue:**

It would happen tonight. After spending every daylight hour plotting with the castle's servants, by early evening, Tarrant and Chess were ready to put their plan into action.

Laura, of course, had been briefed as to what was expected of her, but she didn't like it. Chess had told her to try and keep out of harm's way by hiding and letting Tarrant do his task, but Laura had fumed at him, saying that she wasn't going to stand by and watch people die for her. If necessary, she would fight, even if she didn't know how.

"She was most stubborn about it," Chess informed him. "Apparently the thought of you or I getting hurt while saving her is not very agreeable. She was most insistent about helping in battle, should she be needed."

Well, Tarrant certainly wasn't going to let _that_ happen! How horrible it would be for her to be so close to freedom, only to be injured during her rescue! The White Queen would never forgive him, and Tarrant would certainly never forgive himself.

"She will not be joining us in this, Chess," he declared as night approached. "I'll not have my lady love come to harm."

The servants were prepared, and more than eager to act. They had all armed themselves with knives from the kitchen, and had smuggled things in from the outside, courtesy of their families and tribes. It might be a miniscule army, but at least they were armed and ready to fight for their freedom.

But key to all this was the timing. They had to strike when Stayne was unarmed, and when Laura was out of her room, for there would be no one to set her free once the plan was in motion. Everyone had their own parts to play, and they would be far too busy to run and unlock her prison.

It had been agreed that dinner would be the opportune moment, as Stayne always had Laura join him at the table. Besides the carving knife that would be on the table to slice the roast, there would be nothing for him to use as a weapon, leaving him relatively defenseless. That was when they would strike, and when the next part of the plan would be put into motion.

As daylight faded away, things went into motion. Tarrant slipped into the kitchen, where he found the servants putting the last touches on dinner. A tall, strong man carried the immense platter of roast beast out to the dining room, while three others went to set the side dishes in their proper place.

"Have they arrived?" Tarrant questioned, looking at the chief cook.

The woman shook her head. "He should be fetching her now. His orders are that the table be set and waiting when they come down, so they can eat as soon as they're seated."

Nodding, Tarrant rested his hands on the handle of his sword as the serving men returned empty-handed. They gave a nod in his direction, then proceeded to arm themselves with weaponry hidden around the kitchen. The cook shoved a pair of sharp blades into her belt, and another into her boot.

"We'll be ready," she declared. "Let us know when, and we'll attack."

Above them came a chuckle. "We shall endeavor to do so," Chess said, grinning as he vanished.

The cook shook her head. "I'll never get used to that," she muttered. "We always knew you Underlanders were a strange bunch; we just didn't know how odd you were."

Tarrant merely grinned at her and relaxed against the wall to wait for the fun to begin.

* * *

There was no possible way I was going to sit around and do nothing while Tarrant and Chess came to my rescue. They wanted me to sit by while they put their lives on the line, which was absurd –if I could help them in any way, I would, no matter what they said. Just this morning, Chess had told me it would be best if I didn't, but I was going to try; it was the least I could do.

The first thing I did after Chess left was don the clothes I'd been wearing when I'd been kidnapped, as I refused to leave here in anything Stayne had provided for me. Into my pocket went the book the White Queen had given me, and over my clothes I wore a loose black overdress with long sleeves, a garment that could be closed up the front by a line of small hooks. This meant it could easily be taken off in an emergency, and left behind when we left.

I spent the rest of my day thinking of how I could help in the plans for my rescue and escape. I wondered if I could use something in my room as a weapon, but couldn't find anything useful, not even hair pins –Stayne had truly thought of everything, and taken out any object that might serve as a weapon or means of self-defense.

Finally, with nothing to show for my efforts, I sat down and tried to think of anything that could be of use. Even then, I came up with nothing, and in the end, decided to just wing it. Sometimes that was the only option, and the best one.

Dinner time arrived, and I took a deep breath, knowing what was supposed to happen tonight. If things went well, I would be free within a few hours. If not, we were screwed, and most likely very dead. Things _had_ to work out.

As always, Stayne came to escort downstairs, his one good eye looking me up and down in approval. "I could become quite used to see you dressed in my colors," he said with a smirk. "Perhaps I should procure a few garments in red and black, since both colors would suit you."

I didn't answer, and merely allowed him to lead me to the dining hall. There sat our meal, plates, cutlery, and covered platters all waiting for us. This nightly routine of ours was starting to get dull, and I had a sudden gut feeling that if this continued for much longer, they would be getting worse. I could see a horrible dark glint in Stayne's eye, and knew that he had some nasty things planned. My future here was starting to look very ugly.

Anxiety began to overwhelm my, and my stomach was such a bundle of nerves that I couldn't even swallow my food. After a few bites, I pushed my plate away and gave up. Stayne, of course, consumed the rest of his meal without a problem. I was about to ask if I could be excused when his large hand gripped my wrist, the fingers closing so tightly I could feel bruises forming.

"You will eat," he said, an angry glare in his eye. "You will not leave here until you do."

Setting my chin, I glared back at him. "I am not hungry. Now let me go. I wish to return to my room."

So far, I had never seen Stayne angry, but then, I'd never left the table without finishing dinner, either. This seemed like as good a time as any to start, but the look on his face was frightening. No matter how intimidating he got, though, I was determined to hold my ground.

Growling, he slammed a fist down on the table. "You will do as I say," he snarled. "You have never left this table without eating, and you will not do so now. So eat!"

Furious at being told what to do, I glared at him in defiance, and would have slapped him if an arrow hadn't flown between my head and Stayne's, embedding itself in the wooden back of his chair. We both stared at the quivering arrow in surprise, until he recovered first. With a roar, Stayne leaped from his chair and grabbed at the carving knife lying on the table, releasing me in the process.

Scared out of my wits, I was quick to duck to the floor and get under the table, since I didn't know when the next arrow would be coming. And how the heck did Tarrant manage to find an archer to side with him?

"You fool," my captor snarled at someone. "Do you honestly think you can best me with a mere handful of arrows and a bow?"

"I hardly think so," a heavily Scottish brogue replied. "But since I'm more experienced, perhaps I'll have better luck than the lad did."

Wondering who had decided to join the party, I peeked out from my hiding place. From here I saw a pair of brown shoes and mismatched striped socks going up underneath a kilt. Who in Underland wore a _kilt_?

Stayne growled. "I aught to have known it was you. Did you manage this two-person coup all on your own? How quaint."

I heard a dark chuckle that definitely did _not_ come from Stayne. "You'll not know, you traitorous kidnapper," that Scottish voice replied. "Now, are ye ready to cross blades with me? I hope you're not out of practice; I'd be disappointed if you were."

There was the sound of metal clashing together, and I bit back a cry of alarm as food rolled around the top of the table before raining down off the edges. Two pairs of legs danced back and forth as weapons clashed again, and I gasped as a gentle touch brushed my arm.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" purred a familiar voice.

"Chess!" I squeaked as he appeared near my elbow. "What's happening? Who's that out there fighting Stayne?"

He gave me an amused look. "I would think you'd recognize your Hatter's voice by now."

I stared at him. "That's _Tarrant_?" I asked, disbelieving. "But he sounds so…different!"

Chess nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid that happens whenever he's upset. Fury brings out the angry Scotsman in him, and causes his looks to change as well. And let us not forget the nice flood of angry insults and curses."

The fight slowly moved out of the dining room and into the hallway, where I could hear echoes of their swords clashing sounding back into the room. I decided that it was okay to move at that point.

Slowly creeping out from under the table, I unhooked the black overdress and left it lying on the floor so that I could move around better. Crouching, but not crawling, I made my way to the door and peeked out, just in time to see Tarrant take a swing at Stayne's head. Sadly, he missed, because his opponent pulled a decorative sword from a wall and ducked through a doorway, out of sight, with Tarrant following close behind.

"How does he do that?" I whispered to Chess, who had joined me. "I mean, that broadsword's almost as tall as I am! It must way a ton!"

"Hmm, well, Tarrant _is_ one of the best warriors in Underland," he replied, gently pulling me out of the dining area. "And I think his love and concern for you is adding more than a little strength and determination to his determination to win."

I blushed. "Chess, this really isn't the right time to talk about stuff like that," I said, slowly creeping towards the door where the two men had vanished. "Besides, don't you have something you need to take care of?"

"That is precisely what I'm doing," Chess replied, hovering over my head. "Tarrant asked that I keep an eye on you while he and Stayne fight it out. The servants should be emerging in that room right now, and each of them are as armed as one of the White Queen's guards. You, on the other hand, are defenseless, and I'm to keep an eye on you until-"

At that moment, we heard a clang, and Stayne shouting curses as Tarrant laughed. Chess sighed. "That would be my cue to fetch our secret weapon. Now, be a good girl and stay out of trouble until I get back, understand?"

Then I was alone. '_What do I do now_?' I wondered, starting to panic.

I took a deep breath. '_Okay, calm down_,' I firmly ordered myself. '_First, I need to keep myself safe, just in case Stayne tries to take a shot at me_.'

That was easier said than done. Although the hallways were decorated with strange-looking weapons (probably courtesy of the local peoples), I didn't dare take one down, because they looked too big or too heavy for me. I needed something light, but effective. Looking around, I spotted a candle standing in a tall, thin metal candlestick. Tossing aside the candle itself, I hefted the holder a couple times, and nodded. It would have to do.

Cautiously poking my head into the room, I saw that the two combatants were fighting in what had to be the grand entryway of the castle. Two gigantic wood doors stood on the far side while several others opened to other rooms. Each of the smaller doorways had armed figures standing guard, and I guessed these were the 'friends' Tarrant had gotten to join him.

Each Outlander looked more like someone from my world, coming in a variety of heights, hair colors, and skin shades. However, they looked rougher than anyone I'd seen in Underland, probably because they had a tougher life to lead. And if their stances were any indication, they really knew how to handle a weapon.

Carefully slipping into the room, I pressed myself against the wall and watched the fight. Stayne may have brute strength and height, but Tarrant had experience, skill and a lot of determination on his side. I caught a few glimpses of the Hatter's face, and noticed that his eyes were flame-red, while the coloring around them had turned black. Evidently, he was _really_ pissed off.

Just then, there was a tremendous shriek, like the cry of a bird of prey, only ten times louder and a hundred times angrier. The giant doors suddenly burst open, and anyone standing was immediately hit by a wall of wind, sending them straight for the floor. Since I was already pressed against a wall, I was the last one standing, even if it felt like the force of the wind was crushing me.

For a moment, there was silence, followed by sighs, grunts, and curses. I had put my hands up to keep the wind and dust off my face, but as I lowered them, I saw Stayne getting to his feet, sword raised as he advanced towards Tarrant, who was trying to get to his feet, his sword just out of reach.

Furious, I quickly advanced, gripping my metal candlestick and feeling extremely glad that Stayne's tall back was to me. Swinging blindly, I felt the stick connect, and heard Stayne curse. Then something struck my face, sending me to the ground and the candlestick skittering away across the black marble floor.

* * *

Momentarily dazed, Tarrant had looked up to see Stayne advancing, sword raised, and his beloved Laura coming up behind _him_, her usually gentle hands armed with a candlestick. She swung, her weapon connecting solidly with Stayne's side, causing him to stagger and loose his footing slightly. Tarrant barely had time to feel pride, because that was when his opponent reached out and struck Laura across the face, sending her to the ground.

Tarrant felt blinding rage overtake him, his entire vision going red as his hands reached out and picked up his broadsword. The urge to obliterate his enemy was great, and it would take the hand of a god to stop him from succeeding this time. It should have been done long ago, during the great battle between the two queens, and he had stilled his hand when the Jabberwocky had been slain. There would be no stopping him this time.

Swords met in midair, the sound ringing through the air and echoing off the marble walls. Tarrant didn't think, he _acted_; his love had been kidnapped, held prisoner, and been struck down.

"_Vengeance is mine_," Tarrant hissed, attacking with a flurry of blows.

Anger fueled him, giving him strength that raged through him and drove his opponent to retreat back with each strike of the sword. Within moments, the Knave of Hearts was exhausted from the blows dealt to him, and soon, Tarrant had the upper hand. With one last twist of Tarrant's skilled hand, the Knave was disarmed, and Tarrant's sword was firmly pressed to his throat. Grinning savagely, Tarrant drew his hand back to swing, only to have a large force push him aside. Looking up, he saw the fierce form of the Jub-Jub bird looking down at him.

"No," she said, reaching out with a talon to grab Stayne, then pin him to the ground. "Allow me to guard him. You must see to your lady."

The thought of Laura drained all the anger out of his heart, and nearly caused him to panic. Nodding, Tarrant looked around, and saw her lying on the floor, a large bruise forming on the side of her face. Fearful that she may be hurt further, Tarrant rushed to her, setting his weapon aside so that he could gently lift her injured form in his arms.

"Darling?" he whispered, cradling her head in his left elbow. "Laura, my sweet, answer me."

Those lovely brown eyes fluttered open. "Tarrant?" she whispered.

He tentatively reached up and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm alright." She winced as he touched the bruise, and he quickly pulled his hand back. "Tarrant, you didn't…kill him, did you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

She smiled up at him. "Good. You shouldn't have his blood on your hands."

Tarrant didn't have the heart to tell her that he desperately wanted to slay his enemy. But if Laura wished him to be spared, he was not going to deny her that. She had such a merciful and forgiving nature, just like the Queen.

"Come," he said, lifting her into his arms. "We must see what we can do about our prisoner."

"Leave that to us," said one of the Outlanders. "He is ours to handle, now, as it was my people who have been under his rule for so long."

It wasn't the exact punishment Tarrant had in mind, but it was fair. "He is yours," he grudgingly conceded. "But should he escape…"

The Jub-Jub bird gave a dark chuckle. "Do not worry, Hat-Man," she said, one yellow eye focused on her prisoner, who was now quivering in her talon. "I will keep a _very_ good watch on this one."

Laura looked as though she would protest, but kept quiet when he shook his head at her. Instead, she sighed, and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as his grip tightened slightly.

"Then our business here is done," Tarrant declared.

"Indeed it is," agreed a silky voice from above his head. Chess drifted down to give Laura a closer look. "My dear girl, you look absolutely dreadful."

She opened an eye and smiled, but said nothing. Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer to Tarrant's chest, and he could feel her body relaxing.

"Now, none of that," he chided her. "No napping yet. Let's get you far away from here before you drift off."

He heard her sigh, and watched her eyes open. "Alright, but let's go quickly," she softly pleaded. "I don't feel very well."

"You may remain here, if you wish," the Outlander offered in a polite tone. "My people have no need for castles."

Tarrant shook his head as Laura tensed. "No, we will leave," he said. "I believe my lady will rest better once we are gone from here."

* * *

He was right –I did feel much better after we'd left the castle, though I didn't dare close my eyes until we were far away from its walls.

Once the Outlanders had agreed to keep Stayne locked away in one of his own dungeons, with the Jub-Jub bird standing guard over the place, Tarrant and I galloped off on Thunder's back. It was still night, but we had Chess's fantastic night vision to guide us, and Thunder seemed more than happy to travel in the dark.

Close to dawn, Tarrant pulled us to a stop and proceeded to set up camp while Thunder and Chess kept watch. He was done in no time, somehow pitching a three-walled tent in the span of a few minutes, and even got a fire going so that he could start something to slow-cook while we rested.

"There we are, my lady," he said, spreading a blanket out in the tent and putting a rolled up blanket at the top for a pillow. "You take your sleep, and we'll be off again once you're well-rested."

I looked at him in concern. "What about you? You must be exhausted after all your traveling and fighting, not to mention we've been riding all night. We both need our rest."

He hesitated, but when I beckoned for him to join me on the blanket, he did. Laying his broadsword within easy reach, he stretched out on my left while I curled up on my right side, closing my eyes. I heard him shift around a few times, and was about to ask if something was wrong when a strong arm slipped around my waist, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Forgive me," Tarrant whispered, though his arm stayed put. "I just wanted to be sure you did not disappear again."

I quickly relaxed. "It's alright. I don't blame you for feeling that way."

We lay like that for a while, and I thought he might have fallen asleep, he was so quiet. Then he moved a little, and I felt his lips press against my ear.

"I missed you," he whispered, nuzzling my neck. "You have no idea how much my heart ached for you, my dearest, sweetest love."

I turned my head to look at him. "I think I have an idea," I softly replied, smiling. Moving my head slightly, I pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for rescuing me. I knew you would."

He returned my smile with a slightly mad one of his own. "Of course I'd rescue you. How could a man not save the woman he loves from danger?" Tarrant said with a grin. "Now, rest. We've a long ride home."

Obedient, I settled down and closed my eyes, sleeping coming to me in an instant as the day's events caught up with me.

* * *

Watching her sleep, Tarrant felt at peace for the first time in ages. Laura was safely away from Stayne's grasp and here in his arms, right where she belonged. It would be a _very_ long time before he let her out of his sight again.

Clutching her tightly against him, Tarrant smiled as he remembered how she'd kissed him. It was the first time she had done so, and it would mark a step forward in his winning her over. Things were changing between them; he could feel it.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing deep sleep to come for the first time in days.

* * *

AN: Fluffy chapter! Sorry that there wasn't too much action, but I didn't want to draw it out too much. I hope that people enjoyed themselves. The next chapter will be the last one for this story, but the third part of my Alice in Wonderland trilogy will be up soon after. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Marmoreal

Disclaimer: Sadly, _**Alice in Wonderland**_ belongs to Lewis Carroll, Disney, and whoever else owns the rights. Only original characters and ideas belong to me.

AN: Here's the last chapter of this story. Chapter one of the next part of the trilogy will be up soon. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

**Chapter 8: Marmoreal**:

The ride back to Underland had been peaceful, but long. Even though I'd grown accustomed to horseback riding, I wasn't used to doing it for hours on end. Whenever we stopped to rest or sleep for the night, I was sore from being in the saddle too long, and if it weren't for Tarrant, it'd have been a nightmare. Luckily, he had come prepared.

In the packs Tarrant had brought with him was a container of healing balm, which had been prepared by the Queen herself. It worked wonders, and actually took enough of the pain away so that I could get a good night's sleep.

We traveled for days, riding past the tribes of the Outlands, and occasionally trading a few things in Tarrant's packs for whatever he felt was needed, like sleeping equipment for me. Most of what he had brought was for one person, like a tent, travel bedding and such, but they could accommodate two, if we bunked together. Honestly, I didn't really mind sharing a sleeping bag with him, but after our first night, Tarrant insisted on being 'gentlemanly.' So on our second day of travel, Tarrant approached an Outland tribe and did something remarkable: he offered to make doll clothes for the children in exchange for things he felt I needed.

Apparently the Outland tribes lacked the skills to make anything elegant (they _were_ nomads, after all), and after Tarrant had shown his remarkable abilities to turn even leather into something pretty, the women and children had gone nuts. Mothers pleaded for clothing to don their children's dolls in, and the children themselves begged for him to turn their shabby toys into something fine. We ended up staying two days, just so Tarrant could finish all the work he'd been given.

"At least they gave us everything we asked for," he murmured into my ear as we rode away.

To be precise, the tribe had offered us more than _three_ horses could carry. In the end, we had to turn down most of the goods, and merely took a large tent, a bedroll for me, extra blankets, and more food for us and Thunder. They had even offered us some of their jewelry in payment, but Tarrant refused, saying that he'd just wanted to make the children happy, and hadn't minded the extra work.

Chess, meanwhile, had left us after the first day of the journey, and returned a few days later, after Tarrant and I had left the Outland tribe we had traded with. When he did manage to put on an appearance, it was to say that he had visited Marmoreal to inform the Queen of the situation, and that she was to expect us all back within the week.

Other than our occasional trading with the tribes, the journey was pretty uneventful. The three of us chatted as we journeyed, me sitting in front of Tarrant, who rode with his arm firmly around my waist, and Chess floating above our heads. It was sweet that Tarrant was acting all protective, but I firmly told myself to have a long talk with him when we got back to the Queen's castle –an overprotective Hatter constantly hovering over me would become annoying after a while.

At last, there were the white walls of Marmoreal, and I was never so happy to see them in my life. The flowers, trees, and plants surrounding it were a welcoming sight after the bleakness of Stayne's castle, and I heard the flowers calling out their welcome to me as we rode by, Chess drifting over our heads as we entered the castle gates.

I was almost floored by the sight that greeted us. All of the Queen's Chess Guards were out, lining the pathway up to the steps of Marmoreal. The trees scattered their beautiful pink cherry blossom petals across the white stone of the courtyard, and every member of the court was there, waiting. I saw the March Hare and Mallymkun the Dormouse, as well as the Tweedle twins and the White Rabbit (who looked nervous as always).

But in the center of her assembled court stood the Queen, a glowing smile on her face as she held her hands out to us in welcome. Tarrant helped me down from Thunder's back and led me up the steps, where we both bowed.

"Welcome home, both of you," she said, taking us each by a hand. "And to you, Chess."

"Majesty," the three of us said, inclining our heads.

"Now, the three of you must be exhausted," Queen Mirana declared. "We have long been waiting your return, but now that you have come, you must rest and take your ease. In a few days' time, we will have a ceremony to honor the three of you for your work against our enemy."

* * *

For the first time in ages, I was able to sleep in a room that made me happy and at home. I didn't have to worry about some crazed man waltzing into my bedroom, making demands and ordering me around, or serving food that I couldn't (or wouldn't) eat. It was also nice being in a bright, airy room filled with warm sunshine.

Three days passed. I took walks in the gardens, read in the library, and most important of all, went to take Pearl out for a daily ride. My horse was always ecstatic to see me, and routinely tried to nuzzle me all over, checking to see if I was alright. Every time I went to see her, I assured Pearl that I was fine, but she never seemed to believe me –I guess she still felt guilty about not being able to prevent the Jub-Jub bird from taking me.

As for the Hatter, I didn't see him even once. Thinking he was avoiding me, I asked a maid where he was, and was told that he was doing some work for the Queen, who apparently wanted a whole slew of new hats. Thinking he wanted some privacy, I decided to keep my distance.

On the fourth day after our return, I was just finishing my lunch when several chattering maids burst in, declaring that I had to hurry and get ready. The Queen was holding an awards ceremony for Chess, Tarrant, and me, and as a guest of honor, I had to look appropriate. I was quickly dragged away to be bathed, perfumed, and primped. Then, when the last hair was in place, I was dressed in a beautiful gown in forest green satin, trimmed with gold embroidery in the shapes of leaves and flowers.

Once I was ready, a pair of Knight Chess Guards escorted me to the large doors leading to the throne room. There they left me before the closed doors, but I wasn't alone; Chess and the Hatter were there, too. Chess had a marvelous grey-and-blue top hat perched on his head (Tarrant's work, no doubt), and a smug look on his feline face. Tarrant wore his kilt ensemble and had apparently touched up his own top hat. He looked quite handsome.

Then those green eyes of his landed on me. A smile pulled at his mouth as he took my right hand. "My lady," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my fingers. "You look enchanting."

Blushing, I was grateful as the sound of trumpets rang through the air, so I didn't have to reply.

The immense white doors swung open, and the White Rabbit announced us. Tarrant took my left hand and tucked it under his arm, his own left hand clutching mine as though he feared I'd vanish again. Chess drifted above us like a floating umbrella, twisting this way and that as he moved forward.

As we walked down the green-and-silver carpet to the dais, I saw the great crowd that had gathered to witness this event. Finally, the three of us came before the silver throne, upon which sat the Queen. Three page boys stood to her right, each with a green velvet pillow edged in silver braid. Over each pillow was a green cloth to cover whatever was set there.

As we reached the steps leading up to the throne, Queen Mirana rose to her feet and approached us as we bowed. The room went silent, everyone waiting to hear their monarch's words.

"We have all gathered to honor these three brave souls," she said, her quiet voice ringing throughout the room. "One who was taken from us and was resilient as a prisoner of our enemy. And two others who traveled into strange lands to save her from that same enemy, and in turn saved our lands as well. Chess, come forward."

A page stepped forward, uncovering the pillow to show a shining silver pin, engraved with the Queen's coat of arms. The Queen nodded at Chess, who moved forward, dipping his hat forward. Smiling, the Queen retrieved the pin and attached it to the hat's blue ribbon trim.

"Majesty," Chess purred with a grin as he drifted back to his position above my head.

"Tarrant Hightopp," the Queen summoned.

The first page retreated, and a second one stepped forward, removing the cloth as he offered the pillow. On top lay a white leather packet, the top flipped open to reveal a magnificent sewing kit where every instrument was crafted in gold and silver. Tarrant's eyes widened in surprise as the Queen retrieved it and offered it to him.

He accepted it with a bow. "Majesty," he whispered, clutching his gift and stepping back beside me.

"Dearest Laura," the Queen said, smiling as she beckoned.

My stomach quivering with nerves, I approached. The last page stepped forward and removed the cloth, revealing a stunning gold-and-silver necklace with a perfect diamond dangling from it. The gem was as large as my thumbnail, and crafted into the shape of, well, a diamond. Holding my breath, I bent my head as the Queen clipped the necklace in place.

Raising my head, I smiled at her in thanks and stepped back into place. To my surprise, the Hatter reached out and took my left hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"For all they have done in saving Underland from potential conquest and war, we thank these three heroes," the Queen declared. "Tonight, we will dance and feast to celebrate. For now, let us all retire and prepare for the evening."

A lady-in-waiting to the Queen led me away while groomsmen carried off Tarrant and Chess. I was quickly taken to my room, where I was told to change out of my green dress and don another for the evening. Thinking that I was supposed to pick my own outfit, I headed for my closet, only to be stopped by the lady who had escorted me to my quarters.

From out of nowhere, a troop of maids appeared, and in their arms was the most wonderful gown I'd ever seen. The bodice was low-cut white satin trimmed with gold-and-silver lace, and the skirt was a taffeta confection that flared slightly from the hips and fell to the floor like a shimmering waterfall of white snow. A gold-and-silver cord laced up the back, almost like a corset, but at least I could still breathe when they tied it.

To top the outfit, gold and silver ribbons were woven through my hair, which the maids let fall in loose waves down my back. The process took forever, and by the time the maids were done, it was starting to grow dark.

Finally, with the pendant the Queen had bestowed upon me was around my neck, I was deemed ready. As I got up to head to the ball, everyone in the room, from the maids to the lady-in-waiting, curtseyed. I blinked at them in surprise and confusion.

The lady-in-waiting noticed my expression and smiled as she rose from her curtsey. "For what you and your companions have done in saving Underland, Her Majesty has created you one of the highest ladies in court," she explained. "You are to be the Lady of Diamonds, a title that has been vacant since the White Queen's mother's time."

I stared at her. "The…Lady of Diamonds?" I squeaked. "What does that mean?"

It took her a moment to remember that I wasn't from Underland, and needed an explanation. "The title 'Lady of Diamonds' is one the Queen's mother bore before she became Queen of Underland. It means that you are to be one of the great ladies of court, and given a seat of honor beside the Queen in all grand occasions, ceremonies, and meetings."

"But I haven't done anything to deserve this!" I protested as she took my arm and led me out the door of my room. "The Hatter and Chess are the ones who defeated Stayne, not me!"

The lady smiled and continued to haul me down the hallway, towards the grand ballroom. "If you had not been here in Underland, you would not have been taken, and you would not have discovered the plot that was brewing within Stayne's mind. And if you had not been kidnapped, the Hatter and Cheshire Cat would never have gone to rescue you and defeated Stayne in the process."

We stopped a hundred steps from the entry to the ballroom. "So you see, even if you seemingly did nothing, you still accomplished a great deal," the lady said, curtseying before heading in to join the ball.

"Well, I guess that's Underland logic for you," I muttered, patting my hands against my hair, a last ditch effort to primp before entering the ball, which was now in full swing.

Gentle hands gripped mine and pulled them down from my head. I didn't need to turn around to know who those fingers belonged to. "I just want to make sure I look alright," I said, trying to pull free.

"Don't you dare," Tarrant whispered, moving to stand before me. "You look perfect."

I blushed, then took a closer look at him. "Well, I have to admit, you're looking pretty dashing, too."

Now it was his turn to blush, the first time I'd ever seen him do so. The pink tinge in his cheeks matched the pink-purple around his eyes, and all of it was set off by the green in those eyes, the flame orange of his hair, and the odd sapphire-blue suit he was wearing. He had, of course, donned his hat, which was slightly cocked to the side, making him a handsome and roguish look.

He caught me staring, and gave me a smirk. "Come, my dear," he said, tucking my left hand under his arm. "I have finally managed to snare you, and intend to dance with you at least a dozen times before dinner is served."

Before I knew it, we were gliding around the dance floor, Tarrant's arm tightly around my waist as he led me in a waltz.

* * *

Tarrant had thought Laura to be absolutely beautiful in her green gown at the award ceremony. Now, dancing here in his arms, she was stunning. The white gown did her justice, and he very much envied the diamond pendant that hovered just above her breasts. He wanted to look a _little_ further down, but that would be ungentlemanly. He still wanted to do it, though.

'_Calm yourself, Tarrant_,' he ordered himself.

But he couldn't. Ever since he'd gotten Laura away from Stayne's grasp, he'd been unable to think of anything else except her. It had been easy to keep her close on the journey back: they'd ridden together on the same horse, Tarrant riding behind her with his arm around her waist. At night, they'd slept in the same tent, and he'd been comforted by the sound of her breathing nearby.

Here in Marmoreal, Tarrant couldn't be near her like they had been traveling home. There were people everywhere here, and if he acted improperly, it would reflect poorly on both of them, and he could not do that Laura. Instead, he kept his distance for a few days, wanting to be sure that she was able to settle back into life in Underland, and that she was able to rest and relax.

However, he was never far from her. If she was in the library, Tarrant was there, hiding behind bookshelves or in a corner, checking to see if she was doing well. And when she went on her rides on Pearl, Tarrant was practically glued to the Queen's scope, watching out for trouble. No matter what she did, he was always there, just in case. He'd failed to look after her once; he wasn't going to do that again.

Pushing all unpleasant thoughts aside, he looked at Laura's smiling face and felt his heart leap. She was different since they'd left Stayne's castle, but in a good way. She was calling him by his first name now, though she occasionally still referred to him by his occupation as Hatter. And those lovely brown eyes of hers now sparkled in a way he'd never seen before. He liked it.

All too soon, a herald announced dinner being served, and everyone flowed towards the large dining hall. Much to his relief, Tarrant found himself being seated beside Laura, who looked magnificent in the delicate mixture of candlelight and lamplight. It took all his focus to eat and not stare at her the entire meal. Somehow, he managed to clean his plate, though he tasted none of the food.

When it became time to dance again, Tarrant quickly made up his mind about something. Taking Laura's hand, he squeezed it so that he got her attention. "Come with me," he whispered with a smile. She looked at him, puzzled, but nodded.

Out they went into the cool night air, Laura's hand tucked into his elbow. Here, under the sky full of stars, where the air was filled with the sound of soft music and birdsong, Tarrant felt completely at peace. Laura was here with him, and everything was perfect. It had been many years since he'd felt this content.

He felt what seemed like a cat's paw slip into his coat pocket and felt a small, heavy object pressing against his side. The paw slipped out of the pocket and disappeared, but not before he saw a familiar grin fade out in the corner of his eye.

Reaching into his pocket, his fingers brushed against the hat-shaped box that contained Laura's engagement ring. It had been sitting on a shelf in his rooms for months, waiting to be offered again. And this was the perfect moment; he could feel it.

"Would you like to sit?" Tarrant asked, almost cursing aloud as his voice went a bit higher out of nervousness.

"Yes, thank you," Laura replied, smiling as he led her to a bench, far from the noise of the ball.

He watched as she shifted her gown and gracefully sat on the white marble, carefully arranging the shimmering white material until it settled gracefully in a cloud around her. Clearing his throat, Tarrant retrieved the box from his pocket and fell to one knee before her, knowing it had to be now or never.

* * *

'_Oh, dear_,' my mind squeaked as I watched Tarrant fall on one knee.

'_Oh, goodness_,' my heart breathed happily.

Swallowing was almost impossible as I watched the Hatter flip open the top hat-shaped box and showed me the sparkling ring that lay there. Neon green orbs had slowly darkened to a light emerald, and I was amazed at how serious he looked. I had never seen him look so somber, not in all the time I had been here.

"Laura," he whispered. "Please. You know how much I care for you, the kind, gentle soul that you are. I know that I might not be the sort of man you are accustomed to in your realm, but I would do all I could to not wrong you in any way. And if I were to somehow wound your heart, I would pull the stars from the skies to make it right. I would tear the world apart to keep you safe and happy."

He offered me the box. "Laura, I love you. You give my heart the peace and wholeness I have always sought, but never found. Will you make me the happiest hat-maker in Underland?"

My heart was starting to beat like crazy in my chest, and my head was working overtime to try and think clearly. My mind said that this proposal was a lot more romantic than the last one, but asked if I really wanted to say 'yes.' My heart, of course, was practically kicking my mind while telling me I knew what I had to do, and that I had to do it now, before it was too late.

'_Not many people get two marriage proposals from the same man_,' my heart said. '_He must love you a great deal if he's asking you to marry him twice_.'

'_But do you love him_?' my head asked.

Did I love Tarrant, Mad Hatter that he was? He was so kind to me, and protective; I knew he'd fight the heavens if he had to in order to protect me. He made me laugh, and the sweetness of his smile and his words always made me blush with joy and embarrassment. I liked his strange eyes and wacky hair, and the way he could craft a lovely doll's dress from leather in less time than it took to pour tea for four. I liked the funny way he laughed, and the gentleness of his hands whenever they touched my face or hand.

'_Then there's your answer_,' my heart and mind said in agreement.

I looked into those eyes and smiled. "Yes, Tarrant," I whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek. "I will marry you."

* * *

AN: End of story! Yup, I know I'm evil for giving you a cliffhanger, but the last part of the trilogy will be up soon, so don't worry. More fun coming up, I promise! Please be kind and review. Thanks!


End file.
